


Armistice

by This_Author_Is_Dead



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tuba and Simon become friends kinda, Tuba is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Author_Is_Dead/pseuds/This_Author_Is_Dead
Summary: What would it have taken to make things different? How close was Simon to taking a different path. This story starts the same as book 3, but diverges at episode 4, Le Chat Chalet Car.  A story Where Simon and Tuba become friends.
Relationships: Grace/Simon (Infinity Train)
Comments: 136
Kudos: 250





	1. Entrenchment

**Author's Note:**

> First work here, Please enjoy, but also let me know of any egregious spelling errors. I am terrible with them. Anyway, enjoy some wholesome Hurt/comfort with my alternate Episode 4. I really thought Simon was gonna change in episode 5, and I really felt that had maybe he started unpacking his baggage just a bit earlier he wouldn't have done what he did. If I still have inspiration to do, so, I might follow this up with sequels all the way to the end of book three.

A kettle boiling over really wasn’t the metaphor Simon would have picked for himself right now. Everyone in the cabin watching him, probably thought he was in fact heating up and blowing steam out his ears, but it was just a reaction to how he felt. Every moment he was near her, near the Cat, he could feel the all-encompassing pressure of the void pull him apart from inside.  
Simon would have been loath to agree, but a chew toy would have been a better analogy. Hardy against damage, tossed around easily, and when put under extreme pressure, all the air inside it would blow out and squeak for all to hear.

“Because she abandoned me!” 

He had yelled it loader then he’d intended, a mistake. Grace had told him off many times about losing control of his temper in front passengers, recruits and Apex alike. She was the social charmer, and always knew what and how much to say. Somehow everything Simon ever said was wrong, but Grace stayed silent this time, so there was no one to stop more from spilling out.

“Before I met Grace, there was the Cat. She was there in my first train car, before I even knew there were train cars.” 

Simon couldn’t help but look to Hazel. She must have been even younger than him when first arrived. The confusion, the panic, the pressure. They were just kids.

“She was my Tuba.” He hadn't meant to say that out loud either, but he knew it was true. Hazel buried her face in Tuba’s arms to hide her tears, but she would need to hear this eventually, she’d learn like he had. 

“And after a few months of helping me, she left me alone to die.” Simon felt empty, but there was still a sickly fire that warmed itself as he laid the Cat’s crimes bare. Saying it aloud didn't make it hurt less, but it kept the pain fresh, and moved him forward. 

“Simon..” That Cat Mewled.

“Am I wrong!? Did you leave me or not!?” He yelled over her. She didn’t get to brush this off. Everyone was listening. Everyone was watching. As long as he was alive, the Cat would remember what’d she’d done.

“You’re not...wrong.” she conceded. It wasn’t enough. 

“I was Ten years old! I was a child! And you left me to a Gohm! If Grace didn’t show up, I wouldn’t be here.” 

“Simon, mon chéri, I know you’re..”

He was about to turn to Grace, to demand her attention now. But the Cat had said something she was not supposed to. So he railed back down, the empty flame burning cold.

“You do not get to call me that! I know you’re a stupid Null! But when I told you, I never wanted to see you again, surprise! I meant it! And if you’re not leaving, than I am!”

“Look, I know you’re stressed out right now, but that blizzard isn’t going away.” Grace put an arm around his shoulder and leaned in with a smile. It usually worked on him, like it did everyone else, but not this time. 

He threw her arm off himself and stormed towards the door.

“Simon! It’s freezing out there! What the hell are you doing!? Get back here!” Grace ordered.

“I’ll take my chances Grace! See? I making my own decisions! Are you happy now!?” He flung open the cabin doors, and again was greeted with a five foot wall of snow. He braced his feet on the door frame, hauled himself on top of the embankment, and shimmied through the tiny clearance between the snow and the ceiling. Immediately the wind bit him, but he got on his belly, and stated crawling. He vaguely heard his name being called, but his focus was on finding a way out.

Simon had read lots of survival books, being prepared was the difference between life and death on train after all, and knowledge was the best preparation. He had no supplies, or backup, but he had something better, procedure.

He couldn’t be sure how packed the snow was, so he stayed flat. More surface area on ground and less in cold wind. He would need a temporary shelter as he searched, the snow was deep, he could burrow. His hands were already frozen from crawling, digging would hurt.

Simon attempted to pull his sweater sleeves over his hands, but the short-sleeve crop top sweater, though fashionable, was not suited for the job. He groaned, and braced his face against the cold and looked around. The treeline wasn’t far, it would have to do.

Every time his hands dug into the snow to pull him forward or the wind cut his face, Simon imagined he was in Esmaroth, heroically making his was through the Crystal mountains to warn his village of the coming Bellton Army attack. His lips were turning blue, but he cracked a small smile at the silly fantasy.

Simon used to often imagine himself as a hero, what kid hadn’t? He’d forgotten when he’d started imaging himself as a soldier instead, though as time passed, it slowly stopped being pretend. 

It was grueling, and he’d certainly got frost bite, but made it to one of the large pines. Just as he suspected, the packed snow had pilled up around the tree, but very little underneath it. His hands already numb he grabbed to branches and crawled under, getting more than few scratches to his face and adding character to his ensemble. With the thick branches above him and the walls of snow around him, there was only the cold air to sap at him now.

He couldn't estimate how far he’d gotten, but he couldn't see the light from the shack in anymore, so he figured he'd made it a small distance at least. Simon hugged himself tight under his hoodie, and began kicking his legs out against the packed snow. Movement, circulation, stay alive and find the door. He poked his head out for just a moment. 

Visibility: zero, He noted.

This would be a while. But he could do it. He was a survivor, a soldier, a general.


	2. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reacts to Simon running away, and figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter next one is longer.

Children throw tantrums when they feel strongly about something, and they don’t know what to do about it. Hazel threw a fit one time while Tuba had taken extra long gathering food, Bugle had done so often as a baby when she was hungry, and just now she’d seen a boy run away into a snow storm when he'd gotten fed up.

Of course Tuba had been skeptical of them both. Hazels judge of charter was poor as much as she loved the girl, and Simon in particular was rash and more aggressive than his partner. She’d been on guard, because she saw them as dangerous, if not capable adults. Every day she spent with them, that view weakened.

“Simon get back here you idiot!” Grace cupped her hands and yelled futilely into the storm. 

“Just...close the door, Grace.” The Cat sighed, and pawed at the entrance. “He won’t come back, you know him as well as I, There’s nothing we can do for him right now. Later maybe we..”

“There’s nothing we can do for him? No, There's nothing you can do for him! Just leave.” Grace slammed the doors shut

“Very well.” The Cat huffed. “I’ll be in my room when you come to your senses.” She scowled at Grace and sauntered off.

“Uhh, Hey, do you still want those pancakes or uh..” The bear stuttered out from the kitchen.

“I’ll eat them in bed Frank!, just knock and I’ll open the door!”

“Yeah, No problem-o boss lady, you kids still want any?” Frank laughed pathetically.

Grace just glared at him. Hazel was still huddled in Tuba’s arms. So Tuba spoke up.

“I don’t think so right now, thank you.” She smiled softly and the bear nodded and hurriedly left the room.

She felt movement in her arms, and Hazel emerged from the nuzzle to look up to her.

“What do we do Tuba? Is Simon gonna be okay?” The girl sniffled. Always asking questions, asking her questions. Kids didn’t know a lot of things, adults had experienced more, that was the only real difference, and she was happy to be there to help Hazel make the transition. She smiled down at her surrogate daughter, and Hazel weakly smiled back. Tuba was about to tell her not worry, and that they should hunker down for the night, but Hazels smile forced her thoughts to what the boy had said. 'She was my Tuba.' Was being the key word. What would Hazel do without her? She didn’t dare think. Who would she become without someone to ask her questions too? She looked to Grace and than to the door and had a pretty good idea.

“I’ll go get him.” She said slowly, unsure, but Hazel smiled and hugged her tighter.

“Thank you Tuba! I’ll..I’ll make some pancakes for when he gets back!

“Mmmm” Tuba didn’t like mixing Hazel and fire.

“Grace will help me! And Frank! Right Grace?” Hazel let go of Tuba’s arm and ran up to the woman who’d been silent for a while.

Her head was hung down, face in her hands and she said nothing.

“Grace? I..I..Tuba will find Simon! I Promise! Tuba, You promise right?”

“Mmmm. It’s very snowy out there Hazel. I might not find him.”

“No! You will! You always win at hide and seek! You can find him!”

A deep breath and Grace blew a raspberry, shaking her head back up. “I’m coming with you. Just let me…”

“No.” Tuba cut in. “I need you to watch Hazel while I’m gone.”

Grace’s eyes widened and she frowned, before melting into a smile and knelling down. “Hazel will be fine! She’s a tough girl! She’s in the Apex now, Right Hazel? You’re tough right?”

“Well..” Hazel grinned a bit.

“You will stay with Hazel.” Tuba stomped towards Grace.

“Listen, I..”

“No you listen. You are small and skinny and under-dressed…”

“Ex-cuse me?!”

“I can take the cold and carry him back easily. Now move.”

Grace snorted and her smile flattered into grimace again.

“I can take care of myself. I can take care of Simon, I’ve been doing this for a long time, we don’t need your help!”

“Guys..” Hazel peep our from between the two.

“Maybe you can do it, but I’m not going to risk Hazel finding both your bodies in the snow on our way out tomorrow!” Tuba let off a brief deep note, the resonance shook the house and Grace fell over.

“Oh! You didn’t say we were having a music party!” Randal peeked out of the fountain. “Can I join in? I’m quite the bassoon player you know?” Tuba rolled her eyes and ignored him. 

“I’ll be back soon. Hazel, make pancakes with Grace.” She opened the two doors a punched the snowy wall into a slope. 

Tuba looked back, and Grace looked scared, but was already holding Hazels hand and saying something about pancakes.

“Grace..”

“Yeah?” She turned to the giant violet gorilla.

“Keep her away from that cat.”


	3. Armistice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuba Searches for Simon, and unfortunately, finds him. They have some harsh words for each other.

“Bugle! Bugle! Where are you!?” That girl was in lots of trouble. 

Tuba climbed down from great jungle tree she was on, the canopy hiding all below, but at least she knew that her daughter wasn’t hiding atop the trees. 

Hide and seek was one of Bugles favorite games, but that didn’t mean she was allowed to skip dinner and keep hiding. The game was supposed to have ended hours ago, but still she hadn’t come home. Tuba couldn’t imagine what had gotten into her fool head. Most likely she’d gotten distracted, or fallen asleep while waiting, but the fear that she might be hurt, kept her searching at a heightened pace.

She let off another bellow of her horns to hopefully grab her attention, but was careful not to do so too close to the trees, they fell so easily. Tuba waited for a response. She waited for just a moment, but it seemed too long, and heard nothing. 

The silence was awful, so she kept looking, deciding to circle back towards where they started the game. 

As she ran the little lizards chimed at her presence and scattered back to the under brush, her fists pounding a rhythmic beat of panic against the ground. Tuba reached the pond near where they slept and stopped. She called out for Bugle and went silent to listen for her horn or her voice. Again nothing. 

“Oh Bugle. Where are you?.” Tuba whispered to herself. It was getting incredibly dark, and soon the only light was that of trees and stones as the lizards walked across them. Maybe Bugle could brush the trees where she was to send a signal, but with how many critters there were doing the same, Tuba had no idea how to narrow down the forest. 

But she couldn’t give up, she lumbered over to the closest large tree to climb but stopped as she heard a strange sound.

It was the squeak of the glowing lizards, she’d heard them a million times, but it echoed strangely and was louder than it should have been. Tuba climbed down again, and went silent.  
Again, after a few moments she heard the lizards chime echoing from the underbrush behind the tree.

“Bugle! Bugle, are you there!?”

No answer, but hidden underneath the growth was an old tree trunk, fallen over long ago, propped up by its roots on one side and some stones on the other. It would have made a perfect hiding spot so close to home, Tuba never would have checked it. Realization hit her, the rooks had fallen over, the log had collapsed down on one side, she ran.

Pressed under the tree truck was her daughter, her eyes closed, but the chiming echoing from her horns. Tuba bent down, and grabbed the fallen timber and roared as she threw it off her daughter. A startled lizard ran out of Bugle’s horn and and darted into the bushes with a final chirp.

“Bugle. It’s me. Momma’s here.” She put her hands over her daughter, and felt her breathing.  
Tuba exhaled relief. There was a heavy bruise on Bugle’s head and back legs, but she’d be fine. He daughter would be okay. And when she awoke, she tell her what and amazing hide and seek champion she was.

. . .

Simon wasn’t that hard to find. Even though the blizzard had obscured most of his tracks, he’s hadn’t been trying to hide them so there were more than enough clues to go on. Once Tuba found the silhouette of the nearest tree, It didn’t take long to figure out.

“Simon. Are you okay?” Tuba ripped one of the pine branches off as she tried to fit into the makeshift shelter. 

The boy was shivering badly, and her presence startled him, but even if it took effort, he deformed his frosted face into an unwelcoming grimace.

“W-w-w-what are you doing here?” 

Tuba mirrored his expression. “I’m here to save your life.”

“Y-yeah r-right. You h-hate me. And I-I have it under c-c-control anyway!” He turned his back to her.

“Mmmm. Hazel is worried. Grace is worried.” Tuba started. “I...am worried.”

Simon turned his head to look at her, his expression as if he’d been slapped.

“You...can’t b-be worried! You’re Just a Null!” He yelled, and he took his hands out of his sweater just to hit them across Tubas chest. She didn’t even feel it. 

Simon was shaking, anger and cold were an awful cocktail to be drunk on, but he didn’t want to be sober. He was a commander, a leader. He never surrendered. 

“I’m not going to leave her. Never.” Tuba broke the silence.

The general looked up at her, defiantly. “You don’t know that. You can’t p-promise that.”

“Yes I can. No matter what this...one-one tries to do, no matter what you try to do, I’ll protect her!” Tuba barred her teeth. 

“Than you’ll make her weak. If she needs you, she’ll never think for h-herself, she won’t realize w-what she deserves!” 

“I’ll make her weak? You only follow orders form your girlfriend!”

“S-she’s not..” The soldier tried to retort.

“..And when you go off on your own, It’s into a blizzard!”

“I’ve been doing fi..” The hero stuttered out. 

“So, I’m staying with Hazel! To make sure she never becomes some orphaned troublemaker like you!”

The boy went silent.

Actually everything went silent, somehow, the harsh winds had vanished.

Tuba peeked her head out, and saw the sky clear up, and even stranger, the snow banks began to thin out.

“The storm has stopped. Let’s... go back.” Tuba tried.

Simon said nothing.

“You’re still going to freeze out here. I am going to pick you up.”

Simon didn’t’ move.

Tuba awkwardly scooped him up in one arm, and push the tree out of the way, accidentally snapping the trunk. She hadn't realized how cold it had been, her tough skin and hair keeping her mostly warm, but with the wind gone it was substantially nicer.

“I am sorry she left you.” Tuba eventually offered as she carried him back.

“Y-you know enough about me to know I p-probably deserved it. How many more mistakes until Grace g-gets wise.”

Tuba didn’t realize that she began to hold him closer. Simon did, but he did nothing to fight it.

“No one deserves that.”

“Than why did it happen to me?” Simon again said aloud what he knew he should not have. Showing weakness to a null. 

Tuba looked down at him, the frail grungy pale boy with hair full pine needles and sticks in his clothes. She was embarrassed at herself for ever having thought of him as a threat. 

“I...don’t know. But it doesn’t have to happen again.” 

Simon saw the warm glow of the cabins over the next hill top, and saw black smoke pour out of it’s chimney. 

“D-don’t get all mushy on me.” He tried to smirk casually, but his sincerity had already been exposed.

“Don’t worry, I still don’t like you. But Grace? I think she really does.” Tuba smiled.

Simon blushed furiously. “Why does everyone think that! We’re friends! Just really close friends!”

“Of course.”

“Speaking of Grace, where is she? I mean... I can’t believe she let you get me yourself.”  
He asked as the drew even closer to the house. “And why's the chimney smoke look like that?”

“Oh I asked her to look after Hazel while the make us some pancakes. She figured we’d all appreciate the food.” Tuba said proudly.

“You let Grace in the kitchen?!” Simon nearly fell out of Tuba’s arms.

“Yes? What’s wrong with that?”

Simon facepalmed and than yelped at how raw his his hands were. “Just, p-play along when we get back o-okay?”

Tuba gave him a quizzical look, but nodded.

The door to the cabin flung open just as they arrived, Hazel having been waving at them through the window as they approached. 

“Simon! Tuba! I’m so glad you’re okay! Did you you see we stopped the storm? She cheered as ran up to them.

“Y-you stopped it?” Simon raised the eyebrow that wasn’t frozen.

“Yeah! Well, actually Randall stopped it. We needed water for the pancake mix, but the only water we could get was Randall, and than Grace said all the snow was Randall!” Hazel reported proudly.

“So..you asked t-the storm to stop?”

“Yup! Grace called an arm-it-is, armisit?”

“An armistice. A c-cessation of hostilities while an attempt is made to n-negotiate a ... lasting peace.” Simon closed his eyes and the ghost of smile appeared on his lips.

“You’re so smart Simon! Isn’t he smart Tuba?”

“Mmmm”

“Anyway! We made pancakes! Grace said she's great cook, so I’m sure you’re gonna love them!” Hazel beamed, and than ran to the table she had set, showing them their seats.

“I’m sure we will Hazel, thank you.” Tuba put Simon down into one of the chairs and threw a bunch of blankets on top of him.

“Simon's back!” Hazel called out to the kitchen, and Grace burst out into the room, black soot all over her clothes. 

"Socks and sandals!" She yelled as she jumped into a hug with him. "Or maybe I should call you frostbite now?"

“Ow! Ow! OW! No hugs right now! Everything hurts!”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Grace loosened her vice grip. "Simon, I should have listened to you earlier about...her. I've just...somethings happened to me, but we can talk about it later, okay?”

He was confused with the sudden serious tone, but nodded along anyway.

“So you hungry for pancakes everyone?” Grace tried to rev up her audience. Hazel would have cheered anyway. Tuba shrugged and Simon just looked to the gorilla shook his head.

“Awesome! I’ll be right back!” The leader of the apex disappeared back into the smoking kitchen to grab her goods.

“This is gonna be awful.” Simon exhaled as soon as Grace was gone.

“It can’t be that bad.” Tuba said.

“They're gonna be the best pancakes ever! You should have seen how big the fire got!” Hazel stood up on her chair to give reference.

“Fire?!” Tuba yelped.

“Yeah! Grace said the bigger and more fires you make stuff with, the better it tastes! And she made the biggest ones yet!”

Simon turned to Tuba. “I’ll be the d-distraction and you get rid of the pancakes. Deal?”

“Deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tuba flashback just kinda happened when I was writing it and I decided to keep it. I left the severity of Bugles injuries vague so if the show goes into how she died, I can claim this was just some other time, but otherwise, This can be read as the how Bugle died.


	4. New Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wakes up early the next day and reflects on his current situation. Light Grace/Simon fluff.

Simon awoke in the cocoon of blackness he’d been swaddled in the night before, Grace still asleep against his back. No matter where they’d been, they’d stuck together, and though this chalet wasn’t quite as hostile as a volcanic car, they always managed to get some sleep.

He quietly reveled in their closeness, even through the layers of blankets, her weight on his back was the simple reassurance he needed right now. Last night had not gone well and his dreams were hazy but lingered with hurt, but Grace was still here.

When they first started sleeping close as kids, it was awkward. She’d just saved his life, and he’d just lost his lifeline. He’d tried not cry in front of her, and he’d failed, badly. So she’d asked him what was wrong and why he couldn’t sleep, and all he didn’t even really know. He missed Samantha, he knew that, but now he knew what he’d really missed. It was the Cat curled up against him as fell asleep, and beside him when he awoke. It was touch, the pressure, a voiceless promise.

Grace had been as understanding as possible, but she simply wasn’t fluffy tiny cat, and besides that, even if he’d been comfortable sleeping right next to her (which he hadn’t) he quickly found out how much she drooled in her sleep anyway. They never discussed it directly, but over time they simply fell into the routine of learning against each others backs. Over time they grew up and found more kids, built the apex, and it wasn’t just them anymore. They got their own rooms and their own spaces, and though every day they worked side by side, he realized how much he missed this part of their partnership.

Across the room, Hazel slumbered under a few blankets as well, but more protective was Tuba’s arms around her. Simon imagined that if Tuba drooled as much as Grace, the only way Hazel could have survived this long was if she’d been amphibious. Tuba was so big, what if she fell on Hazel in her sleep? What if she had a nightmare and flailed around and Hazel got hurt. Even if Tuba said she’d never hurt her, even if she said she’d never leave her, she was dangerous. But as he watched them sleep, and worried for the girls safety, a growing envy took hold as well.

The fire was still crackling along, just as warm and bright as the night before, the logs didn’t even seem to have burned down at all. Just another magic trick in the train, no matter how amazing it’d be seen as back home. Thanks to the blanket, the fire, and scolding from Grace and Hazel, his body was no longer blue and he could feel his extremities once more. He could also now more acutely feel that he was beginning to overheat..

Carefully Simon extricated his legs from the pile of quilts, keeping one of them over himself like shawl against the morning chill. He’d been expecting there to be enough of a pile to support Grace, but as he got up, she fell down and right into her drool.

“Ungrfff..” Grace open her eyes slowly and jolted her head out of the small puddle. Simon stifled a giggle. Grace shot him a look.

“Thanks for the heads up cold feet..”

Simon offered his hand out. “What it is it with you making all nicknames around my feet?” He snarked quietly.

Grace noticed that the others were still asleep and took the cue. “Just be happy I don’t make all your nicknames about your funk.” 

He was about to retort, but upon a quick sniff he realized that sweating all night in a blanket cocoon hadn’t done him any wonders. Simon shrunk back and blushed heavily, but Grace just smirked at him, and with the hand she’d wiped the drool off, grabbed Simon's own and got up.

“It’s good a thing I’m gross too!” Grace flicked his pony tail and he blushed harder.  
“So, I know you’re eager to leave and all Simon, but I think we should let Hazel sleep in a bit more. I get it, you really…”

“You’re right. They deserve a good nights rest. I mean...Hazel. Hazel deserves a good nights rest.” Simon rubbed the back of his head and grace looked down awkwardly.

“Yeah..um. Simon about yesterday, do you want to...uh...talk?” Grace offered as she motioned him over to the hallway.

“I mean, we’re talking now? I’m fine Grace. Honest.” He wrapped his arms back into the shawl tightly.

Grace sighed. “Okay, You know that I’m always there for you right? And you’ll always be there for me?”

Simon's face snapped back to attention and focused on her worried face. “Of course!” He said a bit too loudly and flinched. “Of course Grace, always. Is, this..about the thing you told me yesterday?” He finished with more appropriate volume. 

Grace smiled sadly and than took off her glove, her number lighting up the otherwise dark corridor.

“Simon, It’s...my number’s going down. I can’t stop it.”

He looked at her in the sickly green light, ashamed in a way he almost never saw her. 

“I didn’t want you know. I just didn’t want you to think less of me.” She confessed. Even as she spoke, he saw the bottom digit drop by two.

Their job was to get the highest number and keep it. They were supposed to stay here forever, and they were the ones the responsible for the other passengers. The pressure had always been on to be the best, but the possibility of failure had never crossed his mind. 

“I could never think less of you.” Simon took her hand in his. “We’re a team, we have each others backs, no matter what.”

“No matter what.” Grace smiled to herself, and than leapt into a bear hug.

She did however recoil quickly, and quietly tittered. “Maybe your B.O. might be the breaking point though! Jeez Simon you stink!”

“Alright already! Give me that stupid deodorant.” He grumbled, the moment ruined. 

“Nuh-uh, that’s not gonna cut it, take off your hoodie, you’re washing that before we leave running water behind.” Grace pulled the blanket off of him and held it while Simon unhappily took off his hoodie.

“I swear, all the magical and amazing items the train’s created for us, and we have yet to find self-washing clothes, or like a portable washing machine.” He complained as pulled it over his head.

Grace was still laughing, than she stopped. “Simon..”

“Like I get that’s probably not likely to be on the trains list of dumb ideas, but there's gotta be at least one car that’s full of all the inventions that we could…”

“Simon.” Grace tried to interject again.

“What? I smell even more with the hoodie off? Welcome to the human body Grace! I’m sorry I smell!”

“No! Simon look!” Grace grabbed his arm.

“I…” Simon looked. And he was terrified with what he found, so he turned back to Grace.

They’d always said if they went down, they'd do it together, but he never imagined that it would be that way for their numbers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. THOSE NEW EPISODES HUH? The plot thickens. I'm gonna have to plan a bit more carefully where I take the story to make sure I keep it on the same timeline even if the vents all play out differently now. I do have a good idea for the color clock car though, so Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon, but after that I might take a bit to plan out the rest of the story. Also, Thanks so much for all the great comments and Kudos so far, I can't state enough how nice it is to write something that lots of people are enjoying!


	5. Plan of attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads over to color clock car, while Simon stews around in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so. First let me say. R.I.P. Simon. You went full anime villain in the end, never go full anime villain. I honestly was expecting him to die, but only by being wheeled himself. I saw the death flags as early as episode two, but when Grace save him from falling and pulled him back up, I thought that was it. Played me for a damn fool. I really believed he still could have walked away at that point, but in the end, Simon's identity had collapsed so thoroughly , he was basically already dead and without a straight jacket, anti-psychotics, and a shrink I doubt he would have lasted long anyway. Yikes.
> 
> Anyways, I am planning to continue this fic all the way until they reach the apex, and maybe just a tad after as book 3's ending is highly contextual to it's series of events. Sorry for the delay, My wrist got cramped and I was swamped with portfolio work for a few days, but this is a longer chapter to compensate. Please enjoy!

“Simon we’re at the door! Hurry up!” Grace called out from close by. Simon estimated he only had three more walls to break through, but he wasn't going to rush. The vague and generic 2000’s pop music echoing through the car wasn’t helping his concentration though. 

“I’m coming, calm down!” he yelled back before once again pressing his right foot against the mirrored glass wall in front of him. He took a breath, drew back his foot and than activated the grav pulse before kicking forward violently. The Mirror shattered violently, but luckily it did so outwards from the kick.

The music paused briefly and again the hip and happening voice of the car’s DJ pleaded with him. The nulls pleas had been getting more and more pathetic each time.

“Please man! Your groove is messing with the vibe of this place! You gotta wander and vibe to grooves I’m laying down! If you keep smashing your way through life, than you’ll miss out on the party bro! Please, bro! C’mon!” The mic turned off, and the music resumed where it left off.

Simon growled and raised his foot to the mirror in front of him, completely ignoring the other routes. The mirror stood as little a chance as the others, and soon joined the straight path of broken glass in his wake.

“BRO! I JUST….C’MON BRO!” The speakers blurted out again, before silencing in apparent exasperation. 

The general of the apex walked over to the last wall in the maze between him and the exit. Grace walked from around the corner of it punched him in the shoulder.

“Hey! What was that for?” He yelped.

“Simon, you already broke your way through all of it, the exit’s just around the corner! You can walk! Let’s go!” Grace berated.

“It’s about making a point Grace! We can’t play by their rules!” Simon paused. “We can’t afford to right now.” He finished softer.

“Tuba offered to carry you over the maze as well! I’m pretty sure that’s not to this stupid DJ’s liking either!” 

“I seem to remember more of our runs ending with breaking things, than simply cleverly subverting the trains expectations.” 

“Simon we’re all tired! You’re tired! And you spending an extra hour breaking things isn’t helping!” 

“I..” He wanted to yell. Why wasn’t she taking this seriously?  
He took a deep breath, she wouldn’t listen to him if he was yelling.  
“Grace I’m just worried. We’ve been away from the apex for too long, I just thought this would help with…. our problem.”

Grace shook her head and gestured behind him.

“Well, why don’t you check your number now? See if your new..." She paused to count. "Two, four, six, eight…..thirty-two..by seven….uhhhh, two hundred and twenty-four years of bad luck have really helped.” Grace put on a smirk.

Simon was about to raise his sleeve, but the DJ took to the intercom again sniffling this time.

“This one..It goes out to all my reflective bros.. that have finally left the party..” 

Immediately Simon recognized the song as “Hay ye” by Outcaste and his urgency to leave the car spiked.

“You’re right, I’ll check it outside, let’s go.”

“Actually I kinda like this song!” Grace began to wiggle her hips a bit. Simon just rolled his eyes and walked around the mirror to the exit. Tuba and Hazel weren't there. A brief shot of panic.

“Grace, where’s Hazel! Tuba said she..”

“Calm down dummy, they’re waiting outside. The controversial music genre and the noises you were making, weren’t exactly helping Hazel fall asleep, so Tuba took her outside for some quiet.”

He felt silly for getting worked up so easily, and followed Grace out of the car. Hazel was indeed sleeping on Tubas lap, with Tuba herself just running her fingers through the young girls hair.

“Are you done playing vandal?” Tuba spoke laconically, not even turning her head to speak to them.

“It’s not vandalism, we own the train! ..and..and..It’s a passenger thing. You wouldn’t get it.” Simon huffed. 

“Mmmm” Was Tuba’s only reply, and she went back to humming Hazels lullaby.

Simon grabbed his sweater sleeve with anticipation now. Usually when they went on raids with such large groups it was hard to get a streak like that, and Grace hadn’t even pitched in at all the whole car. His score should have shot up by now!

He lifted up his arm and opened his eyes. 

“It’s...the same..”

Grace walked over leaned next to him, a concerned look on her face.

“I’m sorry Simon. It’s kinda why I gave up two cars ago. I don’t think breaking things is gonna help right now. With our numbers, or... Tuba’s opinion of us.”

He pulled his hoodie over his head and let out a groan, that Tuba quickly hushed.

“Look on the bright side, at least it hasn’t gone down.” Grace pointed out helpfully.

“Yeahhhh.” Simon agreed.

“And your little mirror massacre gave Hazel some extra nap time too!” 

Simon looked over to the strange pair they’d been stuck with again. Hazel really had been pulling through recently, she deserved the rest. And Tuba, well that was a confusing topic to think about, but he was glad Hazel was being taken care of.

“Shoot, spoke to soon.” Grace pulled his sleeve down again and patted him on the back.

“Did it?..Dammit.” 

“Just leave it for now Simon, we’re only a few cars away from home right?” 

Rummaging in his pocket, he grumpily pulled out his tracker and opened it.

“Four cars away, yeah.” Simon mumbled, arms crossed.

“Than let’s get a move on! Don’t you want to get back to writing your dumb story?” 

“It’s not dumb Grace! It’s a story about power, and family and purpose! It’s...It’s meaningful! The Apex is going to love it!”

“There's you’re energy! You’ll never be able to prove me wrong if you sulk about forever!” The woman's logic was flawless, and her smile pristine. The wink didn’t help, and Simon's resolve crumbled. Luckily his reflexes were fast enough to pull the drawstrings on his hoodie to hide his cherry red face. 

“Fine! Tuba, we’re heading to the next car, you carry Hazel, Grace and I will deal with the car’s Null and get the exit open.” He stormed off across the bridge to open the next door.

Tuba merely frowned as the boys yelling had awoken Hazel, yet she held her close all the same and carried her into the next car. Grace sheepishly held the door open for them as She lumbered through.

Tuba almost didn’t catch it, but as she passed Grace, she saw the glow on her arm change. Her number dropped. It was hard to trust these kids with anything they said, but emotions were much more useful for sussing out what was going on than words anyway. Tuba had enough of this by now, and if Hazel was already involved, she’d get her answers.

“..and future friends to the color clock! You can call me Roy, cause I’m your boy!” Apparently some hyperactive clock was greeting them. Simon didn't seem pleased.

“Quiet. Hazel is trying to sleep.” She leered over Roy and growled at the clock man.

“OHHHHhhhh! Shhhhh. Sorry! Your boy Roy, can also do, quiet!” Roy stage whispered.

“Tuba..? Who’s that.?” Hazel yawned groggily.

“Just ignore him dear.” She cooed, and pushed past Roy.

Simon snickered and knelt down to Roy’s level.

“Yeah, Roy, why don’t you just scurry on over to to whatever corner you came from. Don’t get in our way, and maybe my friend here won’t eat you.”

Roys clock face hands spun around rapidly and jittered with terror.  
“You got it, uh…I’ll just exit stage left..” Roy stuttered out and than jumped down to hide behind a red block on the ground.

Simon got up and gave Tuba a thumbs up. Tuba just rolled her eyes.

“Well that’s one way to get rid of him. He might have had a clue on how to open the door though.” Grace put her hand to her chin, than shrugged. “But I guess we’ll be doing this the old fashion way…”

“Yes!” Simon Pumped his fist. “I’ll climb up to the clock up high, you scout around and see what..”

“No.” Tuba spoke firmly. Having appeared right next to them without making a sound. 

“W-what! You don't get to..” Simon was incredulous.

“Simon! Calm down!” Grace turned to Tuba. “What he means to say is that we’re just confused why you don’t want us to get though this car! Roy’s not quite our speed, and nulls are…”

Tuba raise her eyebrow. Hazel peaked one eye open.

“I mean..MOST nulls aren’t trustworthy! We don’t know Roy, He’s a stranger!” Grace her best sales pitch smile.

“You did say to be careful around strangers Tuba.” Hazel peeped out from between Tubas arms, clearly no longer able to nap.

“Roy is ... annoying. But that is not what I meant.” Tuba continued, letting Hazel down.

“Well what did you mean than! No isn’t very helpful!” Simon interrupted. Tuba snorted and walked up close to him and Grace,

“I was going to say that I will help Grace get through the car.” Tuba pointed a large finger at the ratty teenager. “You are going to stay with Hazel. She’s still tired, but you also need a rest.”

“Tuba! You see, Simon and I kinda do things together, I appreciate it but..” Grace started but was unable to finish.

“I've been playing nice Tuba. But YOU, nor anyone else gets to tell me when it's time to rest! I’m fine!” The boy explode again, but Tuba was nonplussed. Simon's ragged breathing was all that there was for a beat. But Tuba still had her question.

“How low are your numbers?” She stared directly at him while she spoke.

The leaders of the apex were taken off guard really. As their frustrations had mounted over their numbers in the past few cars, they hadn’t exactly been incredibly inconspicuous. But they had just assumed Tuba was neither listening nor cared if she had heard at all.  
Null’s didn't really ask about passenger things. Not in their experience. They had very little experience in that track Grace supposed.

“Uh..” Grace struggled to cohere and instead chirped out a nervous laugh. Simon just grabbed his arm and rubbed it uncomfortably. 

“You said when they go down, you disappear. I don’t want that to happen to Hazel, and..” Tuba scratched her head, and looked away. “Well, I don’t want anybody to just disappear. So let me help you, just no vandalism.”

Grace as always, was the first to recover, and slid her arm over Simon.  
“Thanks Tuba! That’s so nice of you! Buuuttttt, Instead, how about Simon still helps out. I think that big clock up there is what's changing the environment, so..”

“No. He has tiny skeleton arms. I will control the clock. You go scout Grace.” Tuba didn’t budge.

“I’m not weak! I can do it!” Simon tried one last time. But as he looked to his partner for backup, Grace gave him a sympathetic look and just raise her hands in defeat.

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll go babysit Hazel. “ He eyed her harshly and stormed off. 

With that Grace ran down the ramp, and began to run through the multi colored maze, calling out points of interest, while Tuba forced the clock arms between positions at Graces command. They’d be able to scout out the whole car lot quicker if Tuba had just let him help, but Simon figured the great ape still didn’t like him. He was sitting down and stewing in his head when Hazel shook his arm.

“Simon? Why Are you so grumpy all the time?” 

He drew his arm out of her grip and retorted. “Shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s nap time! Tuba said you’re tired and you’ve got bags under eyes. Go to sleep kid.” 

Hazel crossed hers arms and pouted. “I can’t fall asleep with out my lullaby. ”

“Well there's no way I’m singing that to you.”

“Oh c’mon! I taught it to you already!” 

“Mmm, I forgot it.” Simon stretched out his legs and fully reclined against the back wall. He close his eyes (because he was actually tired) and Hazel had shut up as well, but again, just as his thoughts turned inward, he felt a weight on his stomach. Hazel was resting her head down and looked at him.

“Can you tell me a story a than?”

He was about to shove her off. It was second nature, only Grace had ever been so bold with his personal space. Her words echoed his own however, the past seeping through the walls he had built.

“O-okay. Fine. I'll tell you about the story I'm writing, but only if you listen closely! *ahem It’s about a land called Esmoroth!” Simon had been trying to be upset with her, but as he spoke the title of his book, he had still done a silly voice to emphasize the fantasy. 

He flinched when, but Hazel was just staring at him wit her big eyes.  
“What is it?” She asked.

“It’s... nothing. Usually Grace just laughs at my narrator voice because it’s dumb.”

‘Nuh-uh! It’s an awesome voice!” She giggled and Simon wouldn’t have been able to suppress his smile if he’d wanted. 

“Hmm. Very well Hazel! The tale begins eight thousand years ago, on the last black moon of midnight kings! Alone and battered, stood a single brave knight, against the forces of DARKNESS!” Simon wiggled his fingers for emphasis. Hazel giggled but watch him intently.

Simon had never told his story to anyone besides Grace before, he’d never trusted anybody else with it. Grace had enjoyed his tales when they were younger, but over time it became obvious that she was only being polite, so he’d slowly stopped sharing.

He was nervous, silently thinking any moment Hazel would laugh at him or simply get bored, but her enraptured gaze was enough to bolster his confidence each time it flagged. Simon was actually a little glad Grace and Tuba were busy working on the puzzle so he could go all out on his voices. He’d been practicing for the past couple months, but with only himself as and audience, the dramatic readings had fallen flat so far. 

Time flew by, and while he was glad his method of story telling wasn’t putting Hazel to sleep, his guilt of keeping her awake was easily outweighed by Hazels intense engagement He hadn’t even realized how in the zone he’d gotten until Grace was shaking him by the shoulder.

“We got the door open Sir Simon, perchance could you and young Hazel join us in making haste outwards?” She spoke demurely and offered out her hand.

Simon was about to grumble, but Hazel had taken the joke in earnest. The poor girl didn’t realized they were being teased.

“I am not young Hazel! I am the wizard Melody Miracle!” She shot up and struck a pose. “Pray, tell me citizen, would you know...uh...know-est where my familiar is?” Hazel asked.

Grace broke out laughing, and wiped a tear from her eye. She helped Simon up and patted him on the back. “Tuba’s waiting by the door Hazel. Geez you sure got into Simon’s book huh? We can play make believe later, but we need to get going.”

Simon wasn’t sure what possessed him, perhaps the ghost of childhood, but he turned around and grabbed Hazels hand.  
“Make believe? Why I have no idea what you are referring to! But the peasant is correct in one thing, We must make haste back to Esmoroth! Come Melody, Let’s away!” 

“Yeah! I’ll cast haste! It’s a third level spell, so It’s no problem.” Hazel recounted to Simon's temporary confusion, but he adjusted quickly and made sound effect and spun around and picked Hazel up.

“I can feel the speed within mine bones! Here we go!” He looked briefly at Grace expecting some deserved admonishment for how stupid he was being right now. But she was just smiling. So, with Hazel in his arms (she was heavier than she looked) he ran off towards Tuba with Hazel giggling the whole way. 

“I see you two had fun.” Tuba relived the boy of carrying Hazel and gave him a soft smile.

“Indeed we did..uh..I mean yeah.” he panted out.

“Simon, when can you tell me more?” Hazel asked excitedly.

“Uh.. well maybe before we sleep tonight. But Grace is right, we’re so close to the Apex! You’ll get to meet all those kids Hazel! He smiled as she did, so did Tuba. His smile melted into worry.

It was than that a green wave of light, that none of them noticed, struck through the car. The whole thing shook. Another shifter.

Grace joined them on the other side of the door, but the bridge was already retracting still she did't slow down. With a well timed front flip, Grace made the gap and landed on the other side.  
Simon's training kicked in and he effortlessly, swung over with his grappling pack. Tuba and Hazel still stuck on the rapidly raising train car.

“Throw Hazel across Tuba!” Grace yelled.

Simon couldn’t see their expression for across the gap, but she looked uncertain, and Simon wasn’t certain that was safe either.

“Grace, I’ll ferry Hazel across, Tuba can jump!” He shouted quickly, and than flung himself back over. The car was almost locked in place up top. They didn’t have much time.

“Tuba, Give me Hazel! The grapple pack is safer! Just jump now!” He yelled over the train as best he could.

Tuba was whispering to Hazel and she looked at him cautiously for a moment. A moment they didn't have. The car began move and as it shock, all three of them lost their footing.

The giant gorillas reflexes we’re quick and her grip strong, so as the second car shifted beneath them, She grabbed hold of the rim to stop her descent. Hazel and Simon were in free fall, and while he saw Grace screaming from above him, and Hazels terrified face beside him, he could only hear the overwhelming noise of the train wheels below him. One moment to think, and one to aim, that was all he had.

He fired with one hand at the far side of next car. It wasn’t high enough to get him back up, but close enough to make contact in time. He felt the tension strike the cable, pulling him in an arc under Hazel and he grabbed her with his other arm. They did swing clear of the track and to the other side of the car, but the cables had only been meant to be used in tandem, and to only hold one person. He shouldn't have been surprised when the tension suddenly vanished and he and Hazel were flung away from the train and into the wastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah. Sorry if you thought this would be all sunshine and rainbows, but In order to keep this story fresh, it needed a shake up, so this is what I chose to do. I said nobody would die, I didn't say nobody would suffer.


	6. Behind enemy lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Hazel make a daring attempt back onto the train.

Grace had a very fitting name Simon had come to believe. She was a skilled dancer, an acrobatic fighter and a deft conversationalist. Simon however tripped over everything, from loose stones, to his own feet or more often his own words. He couldn’t be jealous, because she had offered to teach him how to dance once before, but he’d shut it down quickly. It had been in front of the apex after a particularly embarrassing fall and Grace had of course, offered to help with his coordination. 

All of the kids had been looking at him, and he heard them start to giggle and whisper. But he made out a single question from the crowd.

“Could you imagine Simon doing ballet?” 

Simon let go of Graces hand quickly and thanked her for the help, but he made sure to let everyone know he didn’t need dance lessons and this would never happened again. Of course it did happen again, Simon had fallen off the train and landed hard on the dusty ground. Would dance lessons have prevented this? Probably not, but Simon had regretted turning Grace down so publicly every day anyways.

“Simon! Wake up! Please wake up!” The teenager was awoken to Hazel pulling frantically on his hoodie. She was crying, his body felt like jelly, but even as it protested with pain, he still managed to sit up.

“H--Hazel..What’s going on...we...where’s Grace?” He began to ask, but a cursory glance around made clear what the bump on his head had made him forget.

Hazel nuzzled into his chest and hugged a bit tighter than he would have liked.  
“I thought you we’re going to wake up! I don’t know what to do Simon! Tuba and Grace are gone! How are we gonna find them! I thought..”

“It’s okay Hazel. I’m ...fine.” He lied. “I‘ll figure something out. Just help me up.”

The girl looked up at him hopefully and wiped her eyes. Although Simon was quite a bit taller, the way the world wobbled and tilted as he stood up made him grateful Hazel was steadying his hand.

“You don’t look so good...are you sure you’re okay?”

“I said I’m fine Hazel! Just let me handle this okay? I..I mean, how? How are you not hurt at all? We fell really far!” He had not intended to snap at her, but every second his brain regained function, was another second it began to more accurately assess how screwed they were.

“I..I don’t know. I’m just fine I guess?”

His head really hurt, the black spots in his vision hadn’t gone away and they were in wastes beside the train, which moved on without them. How many cars had whipped by them before he’d woken up?

“Hazel, We need to get back on the train. Wheres my grapple pack?” Simon fell back into routine. He had plans, and backups. 

The girl pointed sheepishly to a pile of broken plastic and cables a few feet away. 

“When we fell you were all tangled up in it, and..and, the back part was snapped open, so I had to get it off you! I’m sorry for breaking it, can you fix it? 

He had plans. But he had made them assuming he’d have backup, assuming he’d have a working pack and assuming...he had Grace. But the train never seemed to play the rules the apex tried to live by. Which Simon often thought was strange; as since the train was made for them, why did everything always seem to go wrong onboard and why were the denizens hell bent on kicking them off?

“Simon?”

Right. Crisis mode. Survival. Ponder the idiotic madness of the train latter. What did he have?

“Hazel. This is very serious so I’m going to need you to listen close to me okay” Simon tried to emulate Graces tone, but he didn’t bother to lean down due the pain in his left leg. The girl nodded her head.

“Okay. We are in a lot of danger right now.” He tried to keep his voice steady. “But I can get us out of here. Just do exactly as I say.” Hazel nodded again, a bit faster with tears forming her eyes again. Great he’d scared her.

No. she should be scared. He was terrified.

“Grab as much cable as you can get out the pack Hazel. Wrap it around your arm to keep it untangled.” He barked out but she quickly scrambled over to the ruined grappling pack. 

Simon raised one foot at a time, and checked his boots. Each turned on and off fine enough, they were at almost a full charge, so more than enough to climb up to a car. That was assuming they could even get on to one with it shooting by so fast. They must have been hundreds of cars away from Grace and Tuba by now. Every second could be another week of travel from their friends, and even further from the apex.

“Uh, here you go Simon. Is that good?” Hazel offered nervously. She reminded him so much of himself when he was younger it was maddening. He’d always followed and asked for answers, from his Parents, from Samantha, and now she was looking to him for the same confidence that Grace had always been his rock for. He didn’t have the answers, but he did have his memories.

“It’s perfect Hazel. Thanks.” He mussed her hair and gave her a smile. “Give it here, and stand close.” 

The girl seemed to relax, just a little, and handed over the dozen feet of cable she’d managed to recover. Simon took one end and began to wrap it around himself. Under-leg and over shoulder, under shoulder and around the waist, a hardly comfortable makeshift harness. 

“Raise your arms.” He asked her, but Hazel had already realized what he’d needed. The knots were not perfect, but with fear pushing him to finish soon, Simon considered the job done as soon as he heard the ground start to crack behind them.

“Hazel! Run!”

“What? But I..oop!” She was cut short as the cord that tied her to Simon was suddenly yanked forward with as much force as the terrified teen could muster. She almost tripped, but managed to catch herself.

“Why are we running!” She panted out.

“Don’t look behind you Hazel! Just keep running. And when I tell you to jump, Jump!” Simon manged to vocalize, even with the trains loud rumbling around him, his ears focused on exactly what he did not want to hear.

His legs were screaming in agony at being denied the rest the deserved, but Simon had never known a better pain killer than fear. The skitters and screeching of the ghoms behind him was enough motivation to fire his adrenaline for his escape plan. His terrible, poorly thought out escape plan. 

Hazel screamed and he felt a tug on his harness. A ghomn had bowled her over, but without stopping his momentum, Simon circled around and picked her up in his arms. 

Ten feet and counting to the train which hardly appeared to have slowed done at all. Another sub-optimal scenario, but the screeching behind him was definitely less so. 

Putting on a final burst of of energy, he jumped up, feet first aiming for the side of the train car. If this were a practice run, he could have made it for sure. Unfortunately the extra weight of a screaming girl clinging to his chest did not aid in his acrobatics. 

He missed, only barely, and the Magnetic pulse of his boots attempt to correct his landing. The sudden acceleration upon contact with the train however was so great, hazel flew out of his arms, pulling hard on the makeshift lifeline. 

Her screams rose in volume and Simon joined her. His boot were holding him fast, but standing sideways of a speeding train wasn’t an intended use and he began to feel them slide.

They were so close to the ladder on the end, if Simon could just reach it. The wind was against them in that direction, but he didn’t want to risk walking to the back and having his legs give out first. 

One step at a time. Each second felt like minutes as he struggled forward, Hazels shaky pleas lost to the wind behind him as she cried for Tuba. Focus, he was a hero, he was a general, he was a soldier. Nothing less than victory was acceptable. Nothing less than perfect.

Simon's boots reached the back end of the train car, just above the wheels. The ladder was in reach. He laughed and jumped around the corner onto it with a triumphant laugh. Hazel screamed again, but Simon barely noticed with all the noise. What he did feel was the weight pulling his harness, swing around behind him and than drop below. His blood turned to ice.

He looked below him. The cable was still taught, Hazel was still attached, but he couldn't see her. He did however see the cable go under the car and just above the wheel. 

“Hazel! Hazel!” He panicked.

“I’m stuck Simon! Please! Where’s Tuba! I want Tuba! Please Simon!” The girl cried.

Perfection always passed on Simon Laurent by. He could leave now if he’d wanted to. His grip on the ladder was firm and the Ghoms long gone. But to do so, he’d have to leave to reason he’d fallen of the train in the first place to die. Grace needed him, The apex needed him. He wasn’t sure he could even rescue her, however she’d managed to hang above the wheel, he had even less of an idea how to get them both out. 

A dark part of mind told him to lose the harness and leave. He had tried to save her. But ultimately, he was a failure. Winning was out of the question, but he could still choose to be a survivor.

“Please! Don’t leave me! Simon help!”

He let go the ladder and flung himself below the train. Better a fool than a hypocrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o. I know that took a bit. I won't call this an official schedule. But I'm going to aim for a new chapter each Monday. So once a week. Hopefully I can keep that up. Also, Next chapter is back to Grace and Tuba. Thanks again for the great comments. Enjoy!


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Tuba freak out, and than calm down, and than freak out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I could post consistently on Monday! I even have like half of the next chapter done already, so That'll be up by by next Monday as well as long as something doesn't go horribly wrong.   
> And as always, i really hope you enjoy it, and your feedback is always appreciated.

It was lucky that only Grace had attempted to jump after Simon and Hazel, as she would have been unable to hold back Tuba if the roles had been revered. Grace also wouldn't have had the arm span necessary to give the same deep bear hug the gorilla had wrapped her in.

“Did you see it?” Grace managed to sniffle out.

“They fell past the train. Away from the wheels.” Tuba’s breath was shaky.

“R-really? Than we have to go after them! I..I don’t know, maybe I can get the apex? No! We don’t have time! And without Simon I don’t even know ho close they are!” Grace pushed herself away from Tuba and began to pace the bridge. 

“Grace. You need to clam down, okay? We can get them back. We just need to...calm down.” 

“Calm! How can you be calm! Hazel could be dead and you’re acting like you don’t even care!...oop” Grace’s eyes widened as Tuba picked her up by one hand and brought her face to face. Barely restrained fury and eyes brimming with tears.

“Don’t you dare say that! Understand?” Tuba roared, but her voice scared her, and she let the shaken woman down. Grace scampered away back up to train cars side huddle her legs between her chest.

“I...Grace. I lost my little girl once before. When she was hurt, I panicked. And I let my terror control me.”

Grace turned her head towards Tuba and wiped her eyes, the tears smearing lipstick on her cheeks. 

“So,” Tuba continued. “I am terrified right now, but you’re a smart young woman. I’m sure we can figure out something. Let’s just take a breath, okay.” Tuba sat down beside Grace and stared out at the car in front of them.

“Besides. Hazel is strong. If she survived that fall….and I have to believe she did, I know she can hold on until we get there.” She pulled Grace onto her side and the woman collapsed in exhaustion. 

“You’re right. Simon’s smart, he and Hazel can make it until we rescue them. Thank you Tuba, you’re right. I just...the wastes..” Grace looked into the past, searching through her memories for something she could use. The apex had mostly stayed away from the wastes, even on the few times the train stopped. There just wasn’t anything out there worth exploring, no resources and no fun. And of course the most dangerous reason of all, the Ghoms. 

Grace stood up quickly, her agitation obvious, but her resolve tempered in the service of her friends. 

“Do you have an Idea?” 

“No. I just realized, The Ghoms. Tuba, even if they’re okay now. The wastes are full of them. I don’t know how much time we even have.” 

“I’m sorry. What’s a Ghom? Does it work for that...one-one?” Tuba tired to follow.

“No, no, no. They’re these awful giant cockroach dogs that..I dunno, suck out your soul?”

Tuba’s face paled. 

“Simon been terrified of them ever since the cat left...him...behind.” Graces eyes widened in realization. Tuba drew closer.

“Even if we could get to the apex in time, I don’t think they could help.” Grace explained. “But, I think know someone who can.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

It had been a tough few weeks for Samantha the cat. Business was business, but this was supposed be a vacation, and look how well that had turned out. It had taken a ridiculous amount of effort to even explain to Randal what the environment around a chalet was supposed to look like, and the amount inane rambling she’d had to endure afterward anyways was enough to drive her up the wall.

The chalet had been built easily enough though, Samantha couldn't complain about that at least. Of course, she’d never lifted even a paw to build it herself, but she’d had a great many outstanding debts and favors to call in. She’d even manged to convince her head of security, Frank, to come cook for her. Heaven knew she wasn't touching a stove during he getaway even if she'd actually had thumbs. The price of course for Franks service was his complete lack of tact and decor. 

She’d just been settling in when, lo and behold, who should barge into her life again than the queen of rugrats herself, Ms. Monroe. Samantha was really looking forward to not having the apex tear apart the chalet she’d just built, so when it became clear that this wasn't raid. That Simon was here, with some strange friends, she’d acquiesced to their demands.

The few runs she’d had with Simon over the years since their separation had always been uncomfortable. Even when they were actively hostile towards each other, as soon as they caught each other's eyes, they both flinched. 

Samantha had been running a cruise line in the pastel ocean car years back. Simon had caught wind of her and apparently been overcome with a desire for vengeance, for a reckoning. So along with Grace, the whole apex had stormed her ocean liner en mass. Distressing as that was anyway, they weren't just looting and breaking like usual, Samantha had quickly realized they were trying corner her. 

Now Samantha liked to think of herself as someone greasy enough to escape any sticky situation, but a horde of ravenous children who did little more than play games like tag and hide and seek all day, were not as easy to escape as she’d initially thought. She’d been surrounded, the apex were chanting and her Simon was walking towards her with a net in his hands. 

They clamored for her to thrown overboard. Grace perhaps hadn’t cheered for it herself, but it had been a quick suggestion as she told him impatiently to “just get it over with”. Simon was still Simon though, and as the pressure was put on him, his face grew red and he yelled at his followers to shut up. He’d wheel her just like any other Null. Grace put her arm around him and offered to be go with him but he'd shook her off.

Samantha had stayed calm, because while she might killed if she’d did't panic, she’d definitely die if she did. So instead she said nothing, and studied the face of the boy who’d once held her for comfort. Even stranger, he was someone she’d let get that close to her, and she’d let him down anyway.

They’d excited the car, and the door closed behind them with a slam. They were alone. It was Just Simon and the cat, and the wheels below. He walked up to bridge silently, and just as Samantha was about to open her mouth to try and reason with him, he let her lose and tossed onto the bridge.

He was shaking. 

“I...I never want to see you again.” He couldn't even look at her to see her response, and fled back into the car with an empty net. Simon had been fourteen.

The next times he saw him, when he’d dropped in uninvited in her chalet, he'd ran into a snowstorm just to get away from her. Samantha had only been trying to be kind to young girl with them, she hadn’t tried to upset him. But in the end, words were said and she’d had to hide in her room for a few days until they’d finally left.

To make a gross understatement, her vacation had been a colossal bust. So when the front doors were slammed open violently again and Grace and her angry gorilla friend Tuba barged through them, Samantha merely sighed and put down her already half spilled cup of tea.

“Back so soon? How can I help you exactly this time Grace, Hmm? Where’s Simon? Is he not coming out in unless I hide in my room? Or perhaps you'd like me to put bag over my head so that he might feel mote comfortable.” Her antagonistic wit was a bad habit, she knew, but Samantha was in foul mood.

Tuba was however having non of it and simply scooped up the cat with ease, careful not to crush her, but her firm grasp made her incredibly aware how easy it would be. 

“Thank you Tuba. Just..be careful with her. We need her help.” Grace spoke quietly but unevenly, and the Grip around Samantha loosened a tad. This was certainly odd behavior for the leader of the apex the Cat thought. But, this was how her night was going now, so she might as well meet it head on. The Cat cleared her throat. 

“Bonsoir, Grace and ah..Tuba was it? I apologize for my quick tongue. She can get a bit out of hand, but I was enjoying a good cup of tea, you understand.” She smiled up to the gorilla for sympathy but found none. Why was Grace still working with a denizen like her?

“Listen cat, we really don’t have time for a back and forth right now. Hazel and Simon are in danger and you’re gonna help us save them. Okay?” It wasn’t a question, and Grace spoke it firmly, but desperation was hiding poorly in her eyes.

“Danger? I’m sorry to hear that...but, I do believe you both made it perfectly clear, as well as Simon himself that I should have nothing to do with him. I..”

“They fell off the Train! They’re in the wastes Samantha! They could be hundreds of car behind us now! You think I wanted to come to you for help?” Grace spat.

“Grace. Maybe you should let me talk to her alone.” Tuba suggested. Samantha rolled her eyes, Grace didn’t take order from “Nulls.”

“Yeah. Maybe you're right.” Grace rubbed her gloved arms walked into the hallway. Tuba released her grasp entirely and turned to face the absolutely stunned Cat. 

“I understand that you have a complicated relationship with Simon. But my little girl is down there too. I swore I’d always protect her. I love her like she’s my own, and I will do anything to keep her safe. Do you understand?”

Samantha skittered closer to fire, putting a few feet between herself and the powerful hulk. Her night robe had been undone in the tussle and she fiddled to retie it.

“Of course. She’s a sweet little girl. But I’m sorry, I don’t know how I could help. Sometimes, it’s best to find a a way to move on and..” 

“I am not YOU! I’m not giving up Hazel, She never gives up on me! And I wonder if you hadn’t given up Simon he would’ve stopped giving up on himself!” Tuba bellowed. So much for the calmer approach. 

Samantha hissed and jumped up to mantle. 

“I gave up on nothing! You don’t understand anything about me! Or Simon! You know what he and Grace are?! The apex!? They’re marauders! Thieves and murderers! They don’t even believe we’re alive!” 

“Than I will keep Hazel safe from the too if I have too! Right now, I need to rescue my daughter from Train itself! Just because you're to scared to take responsibility for your boy again doesn’t give you the right to tell me to give up!” 

“He’s not!...even now, if I could. It’s been so long! You don’t get it. I’ve burned so many bridges, even more than Simon, and he’s a professional arsonist!" The cat sighed. "I..I might be able to think of something to find them. I can’t guarantee anything, I just can't take the blood of people failed hopes in me again.”  
Samantha curled into a ball as she tried to explain.

“I’m not asking you to fix your relationship with him! I just want you to help save his and Hazel life. If you can’t, than stop waiting my time and point me where to try next.” Tuba relaxed her arms and regained control of herself. Either Graces lead was good, or it wasn't. She didn't need to fight. 

The cat looked up at gruff motherly face of Tuba and saw a resolve she'd never had. She’d wished she’d had it, but it had never come. If only Simon and found Tuba instead of her, maybe none this would have happened at all. But try as she might, she had been unable to pass along the ten year boy that had began following her to a more capable denizen. There had been a few who’d offered to help him instead, but he’d refused. He said didn’t trust them, he only trusted her. She knew even then that was a bad idea. She was liar and cheat and survivor, but still he stayed, and just like she knew would happen eventually, she’d let him down.

Grace might have returned home to wallow in her throne room after a few days if she refused to help, but the mother before her would not be deterred. So Instead Samantha called Grace back into the room (doubtless the girl had been eavesdropping anyways) and went back to the kettle to boil some more tea to ease her mind.

“Just give me a minute to think.” She excused her self and her guests eyed her warily, pacing as Samantha made her way over to the sink. Turning the tap was difficult with paws, but not impossible and as it began to fill up, she pondered a few options. She’d doubtless be able to find the two with one of her number trackers, but how to pick them up? Her shuttle craft? Too small, and it was terribly useless off the train if they were in the wastes. She might still have her ornithopter somewhere, it was bigger, but terribly unstable. What wa she t do?

“Um excuse me boss? I do believe your kettle is full now. Unless you wanted me to just swim around the sink?” 

The cat snapped out of her head and stared at Randall.

“That’s fine too. I’m good with that. Oops! Sorry, I forgot! No talking, just atmosphere, I’m on it!” 

Samantha turned off the faucet and dragged the full kettle back into the living room, but instead of hanging it above the fire, she placed it at Graces feet. Reflecting the woman's confused face in the water.

“Hey you’re the snowball girls! Is the Armistice over? Did you work out a lasting peace? Me and the boys have been really been trying to think of what reparations are in order after all!”

“Uhh.” Grace stammered.

“Hopefully the wars not back on. If so I’ll have to tell Randall! He’ll be so disappointed.”

“At ease Randall. The war is over, but I’m going to need you to form ranks once more. This is a rescue mission.” Samantha flashed a grin. There was no guarantee this plan would work, but what kind of con-artist would she be if she didn't even fake some confidence now and again?


	8. Pinned Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tries to keep Hazel and himself occupied as Hazel waits for rescue, And Simon thinks there isn't any coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Another Monday deadline met! Glad to have made it, as I' sure many are glad to read it. The story is heading into it's final direction soon, and I plan to wrap this up in about 3-5 more chapters, but I won't really know until I 'v written it. Thanks for sticking with me this far!

Simon might have been impressed with himself if only he could’ve seen a way out. Otherwise, he’d preformed an incredibly complicated acrobatic and athletic feat while his ankles were sprained and one of his retinas was detached. All in all, the slight slip up at the end was forgivable. Thank goodness Hazel had been there to catch him. The threat of falling was definitely demanding of his attention, but as soon as he and Hazel were stable, he couldn’t help but worry about the newest compilation. Hazel looked like a turtle.

His boots were still magnetized, anchoring him at the top of the wheel well, with his back braced against the other side with a little cable to help stabilize. Not exactly the best solution, but turning himself into a hammock was the best he’d been able to think of at the time. Of course it almost hadn’t worked and the crying girl he’d payed little attention in the past five seconds had caught him by his hoodie and held him from falling again. She’d been able to do this because she how had claws.

Hazel was sniffling and beginning pinch and grab at herself. Simon was simply baffled. 

“Hazel...What is that? I don’t understand?” He finally managed to say, grabbing onto her hand to stop it from picking at her own arm.

“I don’t know! It won’t come off! What’s happening to me!?” Hazel began to cry again, which was fine, but the flailing was not.

“I..It’s Fine! Just calm down Hazel! If you move to much you might fall off! You said you were brave right? You’re apex, so you need to be brave.” 

“Oh-okay. I promise..okay..” Hazel breathe deeply and the shell on her back seemed to disappear into shirt, the green faded from her skin, but them mark of the apex remained.

“See? Hey..uh back to normal! We’re fine! Okay Hazel? We’re both fine.” he said as they precariously perched ten feet above a train wheel.

“Is something wrong with me? I don’t want to be a turtle, I want to be Hazel!”

“Maybe it’s..connected to your number? I...I..don’t know. I’ve never seen that happen before. Maybe one-one is...turning you into a null?” Simon tried desperately to piece together an answer that would satisfy himself and found none. 

“D-do you think Tuba will still want me?” She asked him slowly.

He was really not the best person ask, if only Grace had been here instead. Almost anyone else would have kept her happy and safe, and not gotten them into this situation in the first place. He cursed himself in his thoughts.

“I..Uh..I’m sure she still love you Hazel. Even if you turn into turtle person sometimes?” His tepid response wasn't met very well, and she began to cry again.

“But it doesn't matter! Hazel, Listen to me! Tuba promised me she’d never leave you behind. She said no mater what! And...I believe it. She loves Hazel, I know she does, she won’t let you down.” He gave her the best smile he could mange in the situation, and Hazel managed to meet it with her own. She made to hug him, but given their awkward position Simon motioned her not to.

“Grace will come to rescues us too. She’s really smart.” Hazel yawned and Simon involuntarily echoed her.

“Yeah. She is really smart.”

“And I know she really loves you to.” 

Simon almost killed them both as her statement made him spasm.

“Well, yeah! of-of course! We’re like uh family! We’re very close so…”

“Have you two kissed yet?”

‘Welp.’ Simon thought. ‘Time to drop myself down into the wheels and die’. While externally his only response was to turn red almost as much as Hazel had turned green.

“What?” Hazel asked innocently. “Kissing is a healthy part of showing physical affection to ones loved ones!” She explained causally. Simon still had no idea where she was getting all this stuff from.

“Uh..well, uh we kinda did once. But it was just a joke! Y’know? Grace was bored and she said she said she wanted to try it out. So we did, and you know. She thought it was...funny.” He tried to turn away from Hazel, but with her perched on his chest close to face, it was hard to evade her gaze.

“Is kissing supposed to be funny? I mean, when tuba kisses me on the head it tickles a bit but..”

“Can we talk about something else Hazel? Like don’t you want to keep going where I left on the Esmaorth trilogy?” Simon pleaded.

“I’m just asking! When I asked Tuba why you kept turning red around Grace all the time, she said it was grown up thing, and when I asked what that meant she said kissing and stuff!” 

This couldn’t be happening right now. Clearly he was being cosmically punished, and the gods were feeling cruel today.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now okay! We’re not safe right now Hazel! I don’t want to talk about...kissing or Grace or kissing Grace! C’mon, how about we get back to the story okay?”

Hazel huffed and rolled her eyes but acquiesced. 

He needed these simple victories right now, and he needed something (that was not relationship talk) to keep their mind off of their situation.

So, he picked up where they'd left off, and recited what he could from memory. His voices weren’t as great this time, perhaps because of the stress, perhaps it was because there was a six and half year old girl sitting on top of his chest. Either way, Hazel didn’t complain and listened as before, though neither could find the will laugh at any of the jokes. 

Eventually Simon slowed down, the gaps between his words growing longer and longer until he just stopped. Story time was ended this way without any ceremony at all, no bookmarks, no cliffhanger, no next time. Simon rolled his stiff neck around for a stretch and just gave a quick glance to his boots. The lights on the side were a yellow-ish orange.

Hazel hadn’t remarked upon him giving up the story but she did notice his expression change after he looked over to his feet. 

“When do you think they’ll rescue us?” Hazel yawned out.

“Uh Soon, but I..I...I think you need to sleep Hazel. You’re looking awful”. Simon tried to smile, but couldn't commit to the jest. Hazel’s eye were sullen and baggy, and her usually joyous smile had become quite and still.

“I can stay up! I want to be awake when Tuba and Grace come back!” She fought back, forgetting that there was no need to yell with Simon's face only a foot in front of her.

“Hazel, I promise I’ll wake you up when then come by. Okay? But, you really need some rest. Even Melody took naps when she was on her travels across Esmaroth, being an adventurer is tiring.” 

“Melody only took naps because she had magic spells like secure shelter and dream travel that made use of unspent time.” Hazel rolled her eyes.

Simon's eyes sparkled for a moment as he came up with an idea.

“What if, I was to cast a sleep spell on you then?” 

Hazel looked at him quizzically. “I have a very strong will, how high level is it? ‘Cause It probably won’t work on me.” 

Simon gave out a dry chuckle. “You would know, you taught it to me.” 

The girls eyes widened and she smirked. “But I though you said you forgot it!”

“I may have...lied about that.” 

“Why? It’s a great song...I mean uh, spell.”

He looked straight at her, she really had no idea what the world of children was like. There were many unspoken rules that Hazel would never have heard of before. She might not understand.

“Singing isn’t really seen as very cool with the apex. It’s really hard to be cool at all when Grace is around, so you know, singing wouldn’t really help.” Simon tried to explain.

“That’s dumb, Simon.” Hazel replied bluntly.

“Hey!”

“Grace is really cool, but you’re cool too! You tell cool stories and do great voices and singing IS super cool, so it actually makes you cooler.” Hazel crossed her arms in triumph.

“And how do you know that singing is actually super cool huh?” Simon decided to humor her. It wasn’t like he wasn’t going to follow through now. They’d both literally be taking it to the grave anyway.

“Um, I’m super cool and I sing? Ergo, Singing is super cool. Duh.”

“Ergo?” 

“It means therefore..”

“I know what it means Hazel. I just don’t know how you know it, or lots of words for that matter.”

“I learned them...at...uhhh.” Hazels smug expression became contorted with confusion, as she searched for answers that should have been obvious, but she couldn't find. Just as tears began to pool in the corner of her already reddened eyes, Simon got her attention back.

“It doesn’t really matter Hazel. H-how about you lie down and I’ll start the sleep spell. Okay” 

Hazel rubbed her eyes, nodded, and than accepted his offer. There was little room for her to maneuver of course, but she lay her had down by the nape of neck and closed her eyes.

It was only than the Simon realized that he was in a terrible position to sing, along with Hazels weight atop him which hardly helped his voices earlier, lying down was an awful posture for vocals. 

“H-Hazel, just a bit of a disclaimer, I’m out of practice and this isn’t exactly the best position for me to..”

“Just sing Simon.” Hazel didn’t even open her eyes as she shut him down. 

He just sighed, and did his best.

“Don't be a worry baby, No need to hurry, baby”  
“When you're with me, Just take it easy-peasy”  
“My little lemon squeezy 'Cause you're with me.”

“Don't be a worry baby, No need to hurry, baby”  
“When you're with me, Don't run way up ahead”  
“Take the long way instead, There's lots to see”

“When you slow down to listen, Then you won't go a-missin' chances to play”  
“We'll always have tomorrow, No need to let it borrow time from today”

“So don't be a worry baby, No need to hurry baby”  
“When you're with me, Just take it easy-peasy”  
“My little lemon squeezy, You're always with me”

* * * * * * * * *

Despite the fact Simon gave his performance a four out of ten, Hazel had fallen asleep regardless and that was all that really mattered right now anyway. It was hard to tell how much time had passed since than, but it had to have been a few hours at least, and the whole time he’d been starting at the dimming light again.

The yellow-orange battery light had slowly been getting darker and darker until it reached the foreboding scarlet that it was now. Simon had tired to look away, but the dread had been all consuming and he was tired of being a coward. He hated being to afraid to do what he wanted, to dress how he thought was cool, to sing when he wanted, and he hated most all all that the person that had been stopping him along was himself. He felt like an idiot.

Even if he was never able to do anything else on his own terms again, he was damn sure going to die with his eyes open, he didn’t want to be afraid anymore. So he just stared at the lights, daring them to start to flash on an off. He dared his stupid boots to give out and drop them both the wheels. It wasn’t really control of course, but imaginary agency was all he had at the moment.

Hazel snored some more and briefly drew his eyes from the lights. He felt awful having lied to her, but what else was he supposed to say to her? ‘Sorry hazel, I couldn’t save either of us and now we have a few hours before we get crushed under the wheels of the train! Whoopsie daisy!’. Hopefully she wouldn’t wake up as they fell, her unconsciousness now was the best mercy he could grant her. Simon went back to looking at his boots again, looking at Hazel made him hurt. 

“Excuse me? Might I have a moment of your time?”

Simon ignored the auditory hallucination and kept starting at his doom. The lights began flashing. It was soon. 

“I know this train is rather loud, So let me clarify, I’m Randall, and I represent the the delivery branch of Randall and Randall's Rescue Party Initiative, and I’ve been asked to look for these two passengers and I was hoping you folks might be able to point me in the right direction!”

This time he almost turned to face the voice, before snapping back to flashing light. This must be what a near death experience was like. He was going mad. Perfect.

“Um sir?” Simon felt water tap on his shoulder and he finally turned around to face the sentient puddle. 

“WHAT!” he yelled.

“Well sir, we’re looking for a small, skinny and undressed man who answers to uh..”Simon Laurent?”

“I..What!? How did you find us!” Simon sputtered out.

“Simon...what’s happening? Is Tuba here?” Hazel asked half-asleep. 

“Ah so that is you! Perfect! I thought you looked familiar. Well I’ll just need you to sign here and here I’ll get you on your way!” Randall spoke excitedly, but he had no paper in front of him at all, and Simon’s panic and depression addled mind was barely following in the first place. 

Absentmindedly he just poked his finger into the Randall's body and wrote out his mane in cursive, to which Randall giggled as if being tickled.

“Wonderful, Follow me!”

Were they really going to make it out here? The boot’s battery light when dark and Simon and Hazel fell. 

Of course, Randall and Randall wasn’t about to let their contract work down, so the two were quickly caught in a lukewarm water bubble that held them fast. Package secured, The small delivery Randall that had peeked under the train, merged back into giant tidal wave of sales representatives and business associates that had been barreling along side the train, taking with it two very wet and surprised passengers back to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, you may not have seen, I did some quick chapter art this time on Tumblr : https://dmtellnotales.tumblr.com/image/629880892037513216
> 
> And I want to some for all the previous chapters as well as future ones! If you have a moment from any of the previous chapters that you'd like to see, let me know in the comments and I'll pick the ideas I like! Otherwise, Just enjoy.


	9. Declassified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang regroups! But with so much gone wrong, things are bound to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy with work, so I'll get the chapter art updated as soon as I can. It'll defiantly be on my tumbler if you're interested and like last time, comment one moments you'd like drawn and I keep them in mind for chapters 1-7.
> 
> EDIT: Chapter art! https://dmtellnotales.tumblr.com/post/630530010537754624/hazel-excitedly-pulled-him-to-a-mirror-and-simon

Simon’s throat had been parched anyway, and Randall didn’t taste that bad, but even still, it was unlikely Randall would be considered safe drinking water. So as soon as Simon was spat out of the sentient wave he’d just rode in, he spat out what parts of the sentient wave had rode in him. 

“Sorry about that! I do forget how turbulent journeys can be for passengers on star-ship Randall!”

Simon tired to wipe his wet hair from his face but his sweater was soggy as well. In fact all his clothes were soaked through.  
“Where’s Hazel?” he asked, instead of why Randall was star-ship now.

“Oh, well Randall let her down in the library! Since she looked tired and all. No better place to sleep!”

For a second, as Simon stood up, he thought he was back home, in the last place he wanted to be, elementary school. The halls around him, the dirty carpeted floors and numbered colored doors. It became obvious this wasn't a sleep deprived hallucination as soon as he saw the talking stuffed animals who were attending the classes, he was still on the train.

“Cute folk aren’t they! They were kind enough to let us setup our base camp here!”

It was hard to stop staring at the stuffed animals, especially as they stared at and whispered about him as they passed by.

“Our? Who else is here? Is Grace here? Tuba?” He realized and asked. 

“Not yet I don’t think so, I’m a tad faster than most, they should be here soon, so that’s enough time to grab some grub! By the way, here's my business card in case you need to reach me in the future.” Randall produced a small glass vial with another Randall inside and an aluminum rectangle with ‘R A N D A L L” printed on it.

“Fine! Just take me to Hazel, or point the direction to library!” Simon interrupted, grabbing the vial and card and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Oh, uh..Sure. Just down the hall to the left, big purple double doors with a book on it!” Randal began to instruct, but Simon began to run down that hall as soon as he got the gist.

He couldn't believe they’d been rescued, that they were alive. Randall has saved them? He’d been sent by Grace and Tuba, maybe even..? Probably not her, she still probably hated him for hating her. Did he still hate Samantha. Simon really didn’t know.

Purple double doors were a bit of a simplification, the entrance to library was two giant purple book covers converted to doors, with a picture of books on the giant covers. Ridiculously redundant as well.

Bursting inside he saw at first a soggy trail on the carpet, leading to a nest of pillows and blankets that was now empty save for a pile of soggy clothes. And while he could not see Hazel, he was relieved to hear her laughing.

“Hazel!” He called out, hoping she was decent.

He saw a few of the denizens in what looked mismatched costumes run between the bookshelves and google to themselves. An orange teddy bear that was wearing a plastic knight helmet too big for him snubbed by last. He usually would thought this to just be an insult, a sickly sweet mockery of every hardship he’d ever faced. But right now he was just happy to be alive.

“Simon! The water guy Randall rescued us! He said Tuba and Grace are coming!” The girl barreled into him from the side, attempting to crush him with a hug. She was wearing purple fairy wings over large lime green T-shirt and blue skirt that was clearly too big for her as well, with a red wizards hat atop her rapidly drying hair. 

“What..are you wearing?” He tried not to laugh.

Hazel let go beamed at him. “Um..I’m playing dress us with Micheal and Sally. I just woke up, but they said it was playtime! They’re my age! Do you wanna play too?”

“Hazel, I’m really tired. Maybe when we get back to the apex…” Simon trailed off.

“It’s okay! You don’t have to run around! I’ll give you a makeover! Your hair is long and pretty! I’ll go get Sally to help braid, and Micheal will get you some cool clothes that aren't wet! And with that Hazel bolted off. Reflexively he felt for his pony tails, but seemed the tie had probably fallen off during the watery trip. 

He might have shut her down, but they had a bit until their friends caught up with them,a nd they had been through a lot. He knew he trusted Grace, even if some of the things she told him long ago didn’t make much sense any more, she was always his friend. It was weird when he felt the same for Tuba. He hadn’t expected to want her here, to want her approval for taking care of Hazel, for doing a good job.

When Hazel came back with her two friends, Micheal (the teddy bear with the plastic helmet) and Sally ( a pink stuffed fox wearing a cape) they quickly set to work. Grace had tried to braid his hair a few times, he’d only let her do it once a few yeas ago when he was sure no one was around, and he undid the braids after he saw them anyway. Maybe the apex would have laughed at him, but there were no apex here. Just a bunch of kids having fun, and one teenager too tired to even fight back if he wanted to.

In the end, Hazel had given him a simple braid on each of his sides, while Sally brushed his hair out like a giant doll, and Micheal had come back with an old school blue military jacket to wear instead of his soggy hoodie. 

Hazel excitedly pulled him to a mirror, and Simon expected the worst, but instead he saw a young man in pretty snappy jacket, surrounded by giggling children. He looked happy. 

“I love it guys, uh..Thanks.”  
The young girl and her friends beamed at him. The doors to the Library slammed open. Thank goddess there semed to be no finicky librarian here.

“Hazel!? Are you alright! Oh! I’m never letting you out of my sight again!” Tuba cried out as she ran to her surrogate daughter and threw herself into a tight hug.

“Tuba! You mad it! Yous saved us!” The girl laughed, tears in her eyes, the leftover stress condensing away under the pressure of her guardians love. 

Simon stepped aside awkwardly and than was tackled himself.

“You are either luckiest or the least luckiest person I know Simon Laurent!” He pressed into the hug himself, with Grace, he didn’t have to be strong anymore. 

“I think it’s luckiest.” He settled on as he looked around. He released the hug and posed dramatically, hands on his hips. “Death keep chasing me Grace, but it has yet to get the better of Sir Simon, especially with the help of his young wizard friend!” 

“Yeah!” Hazel shouted from Tuba grasp, still held firm. “I totally saved Simon's life like a bunch! I have cool super powers see!”

Simon froze, and his blood went cold.

“Hazel..what do you...Oph.” Tuba asked before the girl deformed out her grasp, the reason for the extra large t-shirt and skit becoming clear.

“I..I..I Can shape-shift ! I know it’s just into a turtle! But Simon said it was okay! It’s,..it’s not bad right?” Hazel explained, becoming more unsure of herself as continued.

Simon looked to Grace, trying to read her expression. He knew that she an Tuba got along, and that she cared for hazel, would this matter to her?

“Tuba.?” Hazel asked, terrified at her guardian’s stunned silence. Simon wanted to say something, but he couldn’t.

“Hazel, it’s a lovely...superpower. How did you learn you could do this? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Tuba asked, carefully drawing closer to the girl again, putting and arm around her.

“Oh, It just happened. I was really scared, it was when were under train…”

“YOU WERE UNDER THE TRAIN!?” Grace shouted in horror. 

“Uh..yeah, but don’t worry about it, we..” Simon tried to deflect.

“I was stuck above one of the wheels. I couldn’t get to Simon, and when he came to rescue me, he almost fell. I was so scared Tuba..but I reached out, and grabbed him...with these.” Hazel flexed her clawed hands.

“And, you can turn back?..” Grace asked. Tuba shot the woman a glare.

“Oh, yeah. I can. But I like being like this too. It feels right.”

“Well you definitely are a beautiful fairy princess either way.” Tuba smiled, but Hazel pouted.

“I’m a fairy wizard Tuba! Not a princess!”

“Okay, okay.” The gorilla laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Grace turned to Simon and motioned for him to come over.

“I just want a minute with Simon, we’ll be right over there!” Grace chirped and Tuba only gave a grunt to show she heard the woman, instead continuing to fawn over Hazel.

They entered one of the quiet study rooms, very cozy and there were windows to the rest of the library, but at least there was a door and soundproofing. Once Grace closed the door, Simon turned to face her, anxiety written on his face.

“Grace..?”

“Hazel is a denizen!?”

“I..Uh I don’t know. She was normal and than she wasn’t! I was trying to stay alive at the time! I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Grace shook her head a blew a raspberry, her universal sign for the assuming the role of leadership, and making tough decisions.

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do..” She started, but first time ever, Simon interrupted her order.

“I’m not gonna wheel her.”

Grace looked up at him, shocked. “What?! No! Of course not you dofus! Do I look like I’m crazy?”

“I just thought!..Your rules.... I’ve been thinking about them, I know your number is still higher than mine probably, but..” Simon tried, his hands were trembling, but they stopped as soon as Grace took them in her own.

“Simon, I think we’ve both figured something out over the past few weeks, that neither of us have been brave enough to admit.” Grace started slowly, refusing to meet his eyes.

“I know I’ve told you a lot of things, I know I’ve told the apex a lot things. I...I just don’t think all of them are true now.” the woman spoke softly, ashamed.

“I...was wondering why at first, you being so nice to Tuba. I knew the plan at the time was to lure them both out and than...God Grace, we we’re gonna kill her! Hazel’s mother! What about all the..” Simon began to shake, but Grace squeezed his hand to calm him down.

“But we didn’t. This time, we didn’t.: She finally met his gaze. “The cat...Samantha was the one who sent Randall, just so you know. We talked a bit before we set off. She saw my number.”

Simon didn’t move. 

“She’s...god it’s so funny Simon, I can't believe I never noticed how similar you two are..” Grace smiled at him.

“You like being right so much, you hate to lose and, you’re incredibly stubborn. But, you can change. Here I was thinking I’d have to convince you not throw Hazel of the train, but here you are thinking the same of me. I’m not here to speak for her or anything Simon, I came here to save you. But now that you are safe, she wanted me to give you this.” Grace zipped open her fanny pack and pulled out a carved miniature, much like the ones Simon made now, but it wasn't one of his.

It was a beautifully painted wooden depiction of a young boy in a sweater vest, sitting cross legged and reading a book, with a white cat curled atop the boys lap. He even recognized the book from the colors on the cover, it was the beginner french book she’d given him a few days after they met. 

“Simon?” Grace asked, he’d been starring at the minute for a while.

“Y-yeah?”

“I think, we’re gonna have to make some changes. We’re just gonna have to figure what’s right and wrong again. You with me?” 

Simon wiped his eyes. “Always.”

They had both hoped they hadn’t been to suspicious for being away for so long, but Tuba was still playing with Hazel, dressed up herself now, with a top hat on. Nether really seemed to notice or care of their absence. So Grace spoke up.

“Ahem. Uh we’re back! Tuba, Hazel. Simon and I needed to have a talk for a bit…”

“Were you kissing Simon in there?” Hazel asked.

Simon facepalmed and Grace just froze for second before forcing a laugh. “NO, of course not , like I said, we were talking, and we have a plan to get back the apex really quick. So before we do, Simon and I have some stuff to tell you about them.”

Tuba looked to her now and narrowed her eyes.

“Is this something Hazel should hear?” She warned.

“Uh, I mean. Some of the apex aren’t very nice….and they don’t like denizens or uh..shape-shifters...But we’re gonna talk to them about it and get it all sorted out! You know that rule where we said passengers only? We’ve decided to change it! Anyone is allowed to join, right Simon?”

Simon gave two thumbs up and nodded vigorously.

“There's lots of kids there who are really good at..um..rough housing, but we need people like you Hazel to teach them things like dress up, and singing!” Simon offered.

Hazel stage whispered to Tuba. “It’s true, Simon says they apex thinks singing is dumb, I’ll have to teach them.” Tuba grumbled.

“Now I know that may seem like a lot, but, not that we’d take you away from Hazel at all Tuba, but there's lot’s of really young kids there, and it’d be great to have someone as experienced as you help us look over them. To keep them safe. That’s what our job was, but I think we’ll be able to do better with your help. What do you say?” Grace gave her most genuine smile, and pulled out the lipstick. 

Hazel gasped. “Tuba Gets to join!?”

“No. Thank you, but no.” Tuba spoke curtly.

“Uh..why..why not?” Grace stammered. 

“Tuba, why don;t you want to join the Apex with me?” Hazel whined.

“While I’ll always be grateful for you two saving Hazels life, and for being her friends, It’s become clear to me, what should have been obvious for a long time.” The gorilla continued.

“Whatever you think of us, we can do better! I promise!” Simon sputtered out desperately. But Tuba merely raised her hand to stop him.

“I think you two are.... sick. I think you’re getting better and I’m glad to know that, I really am. But I can’t in good conscious bring my girl to place full of sick children. I don’t want her to catch it, I don’t want her to get hurt by it, and I don't want to deal with others sickness. Hazel is my responsibility, not your apex.”

Grace was still managing to hold a wavering smile but Simon's heart fell down through floor visibly.

“Now c’mon Tuba…” Grace tried again.

“Wait! We’re not gonna go Tuba!? But you promised, I’d get to see more kids like me! And they’re not sick! I was around Simon a lot and I didn’t get a runny nose at all!”

Tuba picked up her little turtle and shushed her in her arms.

“Hazel, we can come back here and play with your animal friends, wouldn’t you like that?”

The girls just startled sniffling. “I’m apex! Apex stay together! I won’t get sick! Please!”

“Yeah, Hazels right Tuba! We’re stronger when we’re..” Grace felt a foothold and pushed.

“You don't get to tell me how to raise a child!” Tuba shot back quickly and Grace shied away, her smile finally vanished.

“Hazel, it’s a different kind of sickness. I want you safe, and this trip, has not been safe. We left to go find a new home, and I think this pace would be perfect for you.” Tuba cooed, but the girl just kept crying. 

Finally Simon stepped forward, one last idea.

“Tuba, Maybe you don’t want to stay with us, but how about visiting? Just sometimes, we talked with Randall, he can carry us along the train really fast. He’s offered to bring us all the way back to the apex. Super Safe and really quick, so maybe keep in touch with him? Just in case?” Simon pulled out the card and vial, and offered it to Tuba.

“Thank you again Simon, But I think you two should go. Hopeful you and Grace can help them get better.” Tuba cradled her crying girl and walked away, out of the library.

Simon just stood there, the card and vial still in his hand. He heard sniffling and realized Grace was crying. He almost never saw her cry, or at least she never let him see her cry. He walked over to the nest of blankets with Hazels drying clothes and left the ‘business card’ on top and than went to hug Grace. 

They had always been close, physically and emotionally, but Simon's hurt had always rendered him feeling the worst more often. He’d clung to her so much when they were kids and as he grew up, he felt embarrassed by it and tried to deal with it on his own. Grace had never asked him to stop, but in what seemed forever ago in the chalet car, it became obvious she wanted him to be able to stand on his own two feet. Back than he thought that was because she wanted him to get away from her, he never considered it was so she could finally have someone to cling to when she couldn’t stand on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This not the end! I have one more arc thingy planned, that I can hopefully get done in four more chapters with a one chapter epilogue! That's the plan right now at least! I feel like I haven't given Grace enough love, which I understand is because Simon's the focus of the story with the furthest to travel, But I wanted to rectify it a bit, so hopefully you'll feel I've done Grace some justice in the next few chapters! As always, thanks for reading!


	10. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Simon finally reach the mall car

Even after her feet touched down to apex’s car, Grace’s legs felt like jelly. She and Simon hadn’t talked much on the rocketing journey back, not that they would have been able to hear each other very well with all the wind whipping past them and their aquatic taxi anyway. 

For such a long and drawn out diversion in her life, one she had worked to bring to a close a fast as possible, it felt over too soon. Grace had just wanted to keep going with how things were, the world she understood. It may not have been a perfect world, but it was a world where she and Simon were good people doing good thing for good reasons. She hated not being able to believe in that world any more.

“Alright than! That’s my contract complete! Thank you for choosing Randall and Randall’s passenger recuse and rapid transit technologies! We know you have your choice of sentient transportation on the train and appreciate you business!” Randall recited as if from a prepared statement card that he was not holding. 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks I guess.” Simon shook about and tiny droplets of Randall flew off to rejoin their larger business partner.

Grace stared at the door in front of her, which Simon’s tracker had assured them both that behind it was home. Her army? Her people? Her passengers? Who were they now, she still felt responsible for them, even if the reasons had changed. As she stared at the door she realized one thing that made her heart drop, but she knew was true, they weren’t hers at all.

“Ahem.” Randall forced a cough to get her attention, then looked away, a smaller Randall popped out of his side and looked at them expectantly. 

“Do you still need something? I uh..” Simon gawked confusedly.

Simon awkwardness snapped Grace out her self-pitying trace and she remembered Simon hadn't been raised up like her at all. She doubted her mother would have even let them attend a restaurant which employed water people, but if she had, she would have at least tipped well just to show off how loaded they were.

“Here you go, for your troubles garcon.” Grace cracked a small smile as she took off her earrings and passed them to the smaller Randall.

“OHHH, Very shiny! Well, I’ll be off!” with the tip accepted, the giant water droplet splashed off down the train. 

“Grace why the hell did you give him you earrings?” 

“Oh Simon, when we get back, I’m taking you to fancy restaurant and you are going to learn to tip.” Grace laughed at the thought, he could barely stand the formal attire in the debutant car, a whole dinner? Simon would lose it.

When Grace open her eyes after the short chuckle though she noticed the man starting at her. His expression inscrutable but his mouth agape.

“What? Simon, I can get new earrings! I’ve have like a hundred sets inside.”

“When we get back. Grace...I...I Know we need to fix things but..”

Grace’s eyes bulged as she registered what she’d said. It slipped out so easy, was she really considering it?

“I meant...I mean, things are changing Simon. Things have to change…” Grace took off right glove and glanced at her arm. The number had fallen to just several inches above her wrist. She grabbed Simon’s own numbered hand with her own and held them up. “Just look at us, we tried as hard as we could, but we’re not going to be on this train forever.”

Simon closed his eyes and hung his head, exhaling out his anxieties, but he didn’t let go of Graces hand.

“I guess you’re right. I mean, I know you’re right. But what about the true conductor? What about one-one? Even if passengers are supposed to leave grace, why did he kidnap the real conductor? Shouldn't we do something? He saved you right? Should we make a difference before we’re forced to...leave?”

“We will make a difference Simon, but let’s start with the kids in there first.”

“Yeah, you’re right, you’re right.” Simon shook his head and smiled. He put his hand on the door and swung the handle round, home lay beyond. 

“You should go first, between the long hair, braids and jackets I wanna see if they’ll even recognize you.” Grace elbowed Simon in jest, but he just rolled his eyes.

“Good point, It’s about time the apex gets some fashion advice from someone with an actual sense of sense of style fanny pack.” Simon bowed and and than walked past her inside.

Graces mouth hung open at the comeback. Never in all her years of he friendship with Simon had he nipped back. She stifled a laugh and ran in after him. “Without that fanny pack where’d you keep your deodorant? That pack is the only reason you don’t stink!” 

“Backpacks can carry deodorant grace! You don’t need to carry it on your hip like it’s a utility belt!” Simon laughed back to Grace as he ran inside the mall car. He saw a few of the apex’s eyes light up as they saw them. He gave a quick nod and ran straight up to the top of escalator.  
Grace caught up quickly flicked his loose hair in front of his face.

“APEX!” Grace threw out her arm and shouted. “We’re back!” 

Simon blew his hair out of his face and looked around to see the rest of the feral rugrats and teens in their questionable employ, burst out of the wood works.

“Grace..are you ready for the next part?” He whispered to her.

“No.” she smiled.

“You're back! What happened to you guys! We thought you died!” Jacob, one of the older kids who’d never managed to get his number higher than a few thousand yelled up to them. The crowd echoed his questions.

“Lot’s of things happened to us Apex. When we were separated from you, well, we met at lot of people, and learned lot of new things. About the train, and about our numbers.” Grace started, keeping up a look confidence. The apex whisper questions amongst themselves at her proclamation, but Grace pushed forward. What she’d have to say next was something she’d hated to say, but if she didn't speak up now, more people would get hurt. Luckily, Grace still was good with words.

“We found a Null that had a number!” Grace spoke and everyone snapped to attention. Then suddenly burst out into questions.

“I know, I know it seem crazy. But, we spent a lot of time with her and her friends. They saved our lives multiple times, and well, I was wrong about them. The denizens. They’re not toys.” 

“But..than..what about all the ones we...wheeled?” Lucy asked timidly out from the crowd.

Grace inhaled sharply. This was not going to be a comfortable conversation. How easily would she be able to tell. Them?

“We killed them. Plain and simple.” Simon spoke out to cover Graces waning confidence. Luckily he was under harsh light, so only Grace saw that his face had gone pale. 

“It’s terrible, and we’ll have to live with that, but we have to move forward. This train kidnapped us from our homes and throws danger at our doorstep everyday! We reacted violently and aggressively in kind, we told you that was right. But we were wrong. And I know that Grace and I are both... really sorry for it.”

Lucy and a few of the younger kids started crying, a few of the older ones too, but some of the teens with higher numbers scoffed.

“And how do we know you haven't been tricked by the false conductor! Show us your numbers!”

“Yeah, We’ve been in charge without you, what if your just some nulls pretending to be Apex!” another shouted.

“The numbers don’t matter!” Grace shouted, finally lost to her temper. “Don’t you get it! We were wrong the whole time! I….I was wrong! I’ve been on this awful train, trying to make sense of everything, I wanted to help you all! But I just don’t know everything, Okay! It’s not my job to know everything! But...numbers are supposed to go down, passengers are supposed to get better, we’re supposed to go home.” She threw off her gloves to the ground, and held up her arm. The number was even lower than it had been outside, now only just above the wrist now.

The crowd mostly mumbled in shock, but many of the apex were still shaking with the knowledge of their actions.

“Why should we listen to you than?! You call us murderers and than tell everything we do is wrong!” Felicia, a fourteen year old girl who had been with them for a while called out.

Grace was shaking, she felt stupid for thinking this would be easy. “I...I..”

“Go ahead and leave if you want than!” Simon yelled back, grabbing Graces hand in his own.  
“You don’t have to listen to us anymore! If you want to go back out an hurt people, fine! But you can’t be apex anymore, you can’t live here anymore, and you don’t get to wear the mark of the conductor!”

Grace squeezed his hand in thanks for the save, if not a bit of bold move. But she supposed it was inevitable they’d lose some people. But she hoped they’d all see they were right.

“Most of you have parent and families to get back to, some of you don’t, but I can promise you that off this train is more life than on it. We can still be apex, the best of the best, we’re just changing what the best is. From now own, the apex are the best version of ourselves. Everyday we’ll try to get better, our mission is still the same! Help other passengers! This train is dangerous, we still have far more experience than newbies, think of all the good we can do!”

The crowd seems to be swaying towards her, most of them were young and got home sick often, it had been awful trying to convince them earlier that they shouldn’t leave. Yet another crime she’d have to make up for. But at least she knew she was trying.

“If you don’t want to be part of the apex, than you can leave. But this is how things are going to be now. Things are changing, and so are we.” Simon again made clear the ultimatum.

The children mumbled and yelled amongst themselves, a few were still crying. There was a small scuffle and few punches thrown. About dozen of them stormed off. It broke her heart, but Simon was still beside her, more had chosen to stay than go. Grace could change, she had changed, and this time it would be fo the better.

“So...what do we do now?” Lucy manged to ask between sniffling, wiping tears away from her one good eye.

Grace pulled back her hair, leaned back and blew a raspberry. Serious questions meant only well thought out answers. 

“I think, we’re going to have to figure that out together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, another week just in time. As always, I'll update the chapter art probably later today in the notes when it's done. Thanks again as always for all the support thus far. I'm excited to finish this fic, but I don't want to rush it!
> 
> EDIT: here's the chapter art! link: https://dmtellnotales.tumblr.com/post/631245198599569408/the-numbers-dont-matter-grace-shouted-finally


	11. Restructuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed for the apex, Grace and Simon still feel a little weird, but this short peace won't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long wait! But I'm still going! No more schedule for these as the homestretch approaches, I'll just be posting as soon as I get them done. I already have the next two chapters outlined and half-written so it's shouldn't take to long! Thanks again for your patience everyone, I'm honestly always amazed that people enjoy this story enough to eagerly await it's continuation! Chapter art here: https://dmtellnotales.tumblr.com/post/634600417086586880/in-the-center-was-one-that-took-grace-moment-to

No more normal. At least Grace and Simon had yet to settle into a new one. The past week had felt long in strange ways, even though they were finally back on home turf, everything they did was different. 

Kids are still kids however, and with raids publicly banned, they had to come up with something to burn the endless energy of youth. Grace had cleverly come up with “supply runs”, where either Simon or her would lead half the apex out as usual, but this time, instead of bringing back captives and broken garbage, they left with whatever they thought might have value and traded it to the nearby cars. 

Some cars had denizens that either remembered or had heard of their past raids, and so shut them out. Most had never head of the apex in the first place and welcomed them with open arms. The cars around them always shifted periodically, and while Simon and Grace had been gone, the local neighborhood had changed quite a bit. Only one of the newer cars was dangerous in any sense of the word, being full of flying pineapple and coconut cream pies, it had resulted in merely the bruised egos of half a dozen apex and a lot showering to get clean. Other than that, it was just more strange places, with strangely welcoming strange people.

Simon often wondered if the train knew what they were doing, if one-one was watching all they time. It felt too good to be true, how could they get this lucky after all they’d done? It felt like they didn’t deserve it, but there were no answers to be had, and the train simply was inscrutable as ever.

Trading partners was also a strange way to think about their neighbors now, especially with their geographical impermanence. It suited raiders well to have their victims periodically switched out for fresh new cars, in fact, it was one of the things that had reinforced their old lifestyle. If what they were doing was bad, why did the car serve up fresh places every few days other than to sate their appetite for banditry? It made sense at the time but now posed a small problem, how were they supposed to build any stable relationships with their neighbors if they kept bouncing around all the time?

Grace had smooth talked quiet a few communities into business with them, and Simon was thankful for that, but she’d tasked him with figuring out how to keep them around. In the end, the best he could think of was a sort of buddy system. The cars don’t move with passengers inside. They were still about forty song, so the plan would be that an older kid would pair of with a younger one and they’d camp out in a friendly car to keep them locked in place. In theory it should work, but in practice the group was fragile right now, and neither Grace or Simon was quick to isolate anyone in the group.

But these were just plans, and the leader of the apex felt antsy when they weren’t acting. There were quite a few things to distract them now, work wasn’t play anymore, but they still had an awful lot of leisure time. Grace was comfortable around everyone in the apex, she knew all their full names by heart and what sort of food they liked. They loved Grace and Simon couldn’t argue with them, as much as he was second in command, he often felt he severed ta the leisure of the Queen. 

He’d just never taken the time to really get to know anyone else, or even really pretend to. His job was strategist, medic, and enforcer and so he’d never considered a role as their peer because he never felt it necessary before. But since arriving back, even among the large cohort, Simon felt alone. It took him a few days to figure out why, but he realized he’d been spoiled by Tuba and Hazels company. It was juts Grace he’d talk to about things he cared about, no one else, and with his very idea of personhood changed recently, one wasn’t enough. 

So, he had been trying to change that, but it was slow goings and it had only been a few days. Usually he ate dinner in his room or with Grace, but for the past three nights he’d been working up the never to sit down some other kids eat with them. He didn’t have to join their conversion or talk yet, just sit in one of the smaller groups. He’d tried three nights in a row but retracted each time. 

He’d known the apex for so long, but his guilt told him both what he didn’t want to hear, but what he believed. He didn’t deserve to to be their friend. So each night he went back up to his workshop to eat alone. Simon had put away his esmaroth set, he just hadn’t felt up to it anymore, but he still had a fully stocked workshop and other things on his mind. 

“Knock knock! Is this 123 sad loner street? I have a pizza for you!”

Simon rolled his eyes and turned to see grace at the doorway, indeed holding a pizza box.

“No, this 123 just fine road, and I already ate, thank you.” He tried not to put to much bite into his response, he knew Grace was just joking.

She sighed. “You don’t look ‘just fine’ Laurent. You look like an isolated, sad old man.” Grace smirked, just a little, her eyes sad.

“Old man?”

“Only old men whittle and carve wooden figures Simon, old men and like freaky witches.”

“You’re just confusing my focused artistic spirit with the symptoms of depression, a common mistake.” Simon let out a sharp chuckle at his own joke. 

Grace just stayed at the doorway for a bit, and watches him go back to work.

“Can I see what you’re working on at least?”

“It’s not ready yet.”

“Is that a no?””

“Alright, come over here.”

Grace put down the pizza box across Simons Bed and walked through the piles of wood shavings on the floor towards his workbench.

“Like I said, it’s not done, some are more finished than others, you know what, just don’t look at the right side of the table, and be careful with the ones o n the left, they’re still drying.”

“I’m sure their amazing Simon…”

Amidst the piles of sawdust, paint supplies and debris, were about five painted figures on the left, still glistening another in the center, half painted itself, and than about three dozen rough carvings on the right side of the table.

These weren’t toy soldiers however, they were faces Grace recognized. Two of them looked like Hazel, one in a scarlet red wizards garb and another of her as a turtle. There was one of Tuba with girl on her back and two of Randall making silly faces. 

In the center was one that took Grace moment to recognize, given it’s half finished paint job, but she realized it was her and Simon, when they were younger. In the carving they appeared to holding on to balloons and flying up into the sky. She’d almost forgotten it, but she smiled upon seeing them all.

“So yeah, i think that’s enough of a look.” 

“They’re beautiful.” Grace leaned in and gave him a hug as Simon tried to protest that he still had lots of paint and dust on him. Grace quickly let go, but she’d already ruined her shirt. 

“I’m glad you like them.” A curt response, but he was tired and grateful for her affection.

“So how are the rest gonna be? More n...denizens?” She leaned in and picked up one of the unpainted figure carvings to Simons brief protest and realized she recognized a few key feature even without color.

“Is this Lucy?”

“Uh.. yeah. I...”

Grace put it down and picked up another.

“And that’s Jackson! Simon are you making one for everyone?”

“I mean, kind of. Only if they turn out nicely, I figured I'd give out like little gifts. I don’t know how much they’ll like them but..”

“Simon your rambling again, if these turn out half as good as other work they’ll love them!”

“Thanks.”

Grace picked up the one of Tuba and Hazel (Carefully) and looked at it thoroughly.

“You know...we’re gonna need more good and services to trade to keep the trade up. You could totally sell these, or get like commissions form some of the nearby cars! Simon I was in the pasta republic car trading this morning…”

“The pasta republic car?” Simon cut her off.

“Yeah, shut up that’s what were calling it, anyway, they would love this kind of stuff and they have lots of food and water! They’d love these!”

“Wait is that where you got the pizza?”

“Yeah but they didn’t know what pizza was so I had to explain the whole process, anyway stop distracting me. You arts really good! We could totally trade it!”

“I guess. I have been getting better at it.” Simon acquiesced a bit, his shoulders relaxing. 

“Yeah you have! Now let’s celebrate with some pizza!” Grace pulled him away from his workbench to which Simon only halfheartedly tried to resist, and the two sat down and ate a decent approximation of pizza made by flower people.

Simon slept well that night, and woke up with a renewed vigor to create and move forward. Paint brush in hand, he carful went in for a delicate stroke before a large brass horn thundered through the mall, tossing the brush out of his hand.

He ran down to the source of the sound, hoping that maybe their friends had change their minds, and saw Grace on her way as well. The two flew down the escalators smiles wide and hopefully, they’d show them both how they were doing better.

Tuba was of course their at the entrance, there were few who could shout the way she did. But Her face was pale, and stained with tears, her eyes red.

“Tuba..I..” Grace started confused.

“They took her! Someone took Hazel!”


End file.
